There Are Signs In The Stars
by Crack Fox
Summary: Sirius Black, against all odds, has become fixated with just one girl, James is struggling to win Lily Evans heart, Remus is trying not to fall for a brunette Ravenclaw and Peter... well, Peter is just Peter. Sixth year has just got interesting...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Feeling Good by Muse_

The Beginning

"So who's going to be the love interest this week?" My best friend, James Potter, asked while sprawling casually on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Verity." I said, grinning wolfishly as I reclined on a sofa near to the fire, " And do I have to remind you _not _to call them "love interests"? They're just... distractions."

"OK. But remind me. Who is Verity?" James said with a bemused smile, while he returned to an up right position. He never could keep track of all my girlfriends. Though, to be honest, neither could I sometimes. Ahhh... the wonderful life of being the most handsome man in Hogwarts. Well, aside from James and Remus (I would add Peter but he's just... Peter) but James didn't really count as he only had eyes for the wonderful Lily Evans and Remus refused to date anyone, or even hook up with anyone, because of his little furry problem.

"Blond, short, never shuts the hell up."

"Oh that one." Prongs made a look of disgust. "Why don't you get rid of her if she's so annoying? Besides, she's a complete slut. You do know she's fucked all of our year and nearly all of seventh?"

"And that my friend is exactly the reason I keep her around." I smirked whilst Prongs rolling his eyes at me.

"What the girls in our year say is true. You really are a man slut."

"That I am." I laughed. I did love the gossip girls spread about me. "Anyway I'm off to bed, got to get my beauty sleep or the girls will go crazy if I'm not up to my usual standards of beautifulness." I chucked myself off the sofa and sauntered over to the boy's dormitories.

"Only gay guys call themselves beautiful!" James called up the stairs.

O

"You know what?" I said cheerfully, as I sat down at the Gryffindor Table, "I love the first day of a new school."

"Have you been at the firewhiskey already Sirius?" Remus said grumpily, as he sat nursing a cup of coffee. Remus, unlike me, is not a morning person. It takes a long time for Peter and James to wrestle him out of bed and down to breakfast (you try leaping on a werewolf and dragging him out of bed while he attempts to stop you in any way possible). I gave up a long time ago when I realised that the time spent wrestling Remus could be put to much better use by staying in bed and dreaming about beautiful girls who could do some very exotic things with certain parts of their anatomy...

"No my dear Moony I haven't. I am merely thinking about which lucky girls will get to be in our classes and which will get the pleasure of sitting next to me. Presuming that none of my fellow Marauder's are in my class of course." I added hastily when James, Remus and Peter all sent me a combined look of abandonment.

Ahh... Breakfast was calling to me... eggs, bacon, mushrooms, potato scones, hash browns, beans... hmmm... now what else? I pondered for a few minutes, stroking my unshaven chin (what can I say? Girls love the unshaven look and I aim to please!), while Remus shot me looks of disgust as he watched me pile food onto my plate. Kippers!

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm a growing boy, I need my food. Besides James is eating just as much as me and I don't see you sending him withering looks!" I protested vehemently.

"Prongs isn't sitting right in front of me." Moony retorted taking a swig of his coffee. I could never understand how people can have only coffee for their breakfast. It's like sticking with one girl for longer than a week. Impossible.

"Moony don't you dare stop Sirius eating. I need all my quidditch players to have as much energy as possible so we can crush those Slytherin bastards." James muttered, sending looks of hatred towards the Slytherin Table.

Anyway, breakfast was not a time to be thinking. Let the eating commence.

O

"Boys. Timetables." Miss McGonagall said briskly once everyone in the Great Hall was finished eating. If you ask me, she needs to pull that stick out of her ass.

"Thanks Miss." Moony and Wormtail mumbled, engrossed in looking at their timetables.

"Ta Minnie!" Prongs and I called after her, flashing her our trademark smiles that made girls visibly melt. I smirked. In that state they would willingly do anything.

"Hey Padfoot, what you got today?" James asked.

"Herbology, Divination, free period, Potions." I said, scanning my timetable. Hopefully my fellow mischief makers had the same free period as me.

"Herbology, free period, Astrology, Potions." He said

"Scandel! There is a plot against us!! A plot to keep us a part no matter what and I will not stand for it!" I cried out dramatically, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Padfoot, you're making it sound like we're lovers." Remus said, revolted. Peter tittered. James looked ready to throw up at the thought. I wasn't that bad was I? No, of course not.  
I flashed a smile across to some seventh year girls at the Hufflepuff table, ran a hand threw my hair and let it fall back into my grey eyes. They immediately began batting their eyelashes and giggling. Oh yeah I've still got it baby!

The others rolled their eyes at my antics.

"Come on Padfoot or we'll be late for Herbology." Prongs said.

"Us? Late?_ We_ are _never_ late, everyone else is just early." I said flippantly whilst sauntering out of the Great Hall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Hello! kind people who have just finished reading the first ever chapter of my first ever fanfiction! (If you haven't read it then you just go right back up there and READ IT!)  
__So yeah, some feedback would be nice. I don't mind if its good or bad, just a review would be quite good. Also would someone mind tell me if firewhiskey is one word or two words? I've put it as one word, but I'm just not sure..._

___So thanks for reading and goodbye my fellow fanfictioners!_

___- Crack Fox _


	2. Addicted

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Run on by Moby  
__ Rushing by Moby__  
_

Addicted

"Right class, today we will be potting an orange flower plant in pairs. Can anyone tell me three useful potions the orange flower is used in?" Professor Sprout said cheerfully, looking around the class. I wondered if she knew she had mud smudged on her cheek. Oh well, I guessed now wasn't the time to tell her.

"It can be used in a happiness potion, a sleeping draught and a headache relieving potion." Lily Evans said, proudly tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Well done Miss Evans. Ten points for Gryffindor." Stupid smart people, I thought, scowling. James, however, was beaming because his Lilykins had got a question right (well, she wasn't actually his, but no-one had the heart to tell Prongs in case he was so overcome by grief that he committed suicide).

"Now then, divide into pairs everyone and each pair get an orange flower plant, a pot and a bag of soil from the front table." Professor Sprout shouted, clapping her hands.

"Accio orange flower plant, pot and soil." I said, lazily flicking my wand in the direction of the front table.

"Mr Black next time you will kindly refrain from being so lazy and get the supplies yourself!" the Professor said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" I grinned, saluting her.

"Liar." Prongs said smirking at me as he started potting the plant.

"True." I smirked right back at him and flicked some soil at James's head. A murderous look slowly came over his face as he took the shook the soil out of his hair. I flinched. On second thoughts, maybe I shouldn't have put soil in his hair.

"You did not just do that." He said in a dangerously low voice as he advanced on me. I took a step back.

"Errrrrr... No! Of course not!" I said nervously. I looked over at Mooney and Wormy. I saw them doubling over in silent laughter. Traitors! They should be helping me not laughing at my plight! James was still slowly walking towards. Fuck, screwing with his hair was a really bad idea.

"You are going to pay."

O

_Ten minutes later_

Needless to say I did pay. Prongs put a whole bag of soil on my head. I was not amused. Funnily enough, everyone else in the class was. They were also amused when I chucked a bucket of freezing cold water at Prongs. As you can guess, a water fight the erupted between James and I and the whole class, including Professor Sprout, was drenched. The whole class , that is, except from Remus and Peter. Moony realised, just in time that a water fight was about to begin so he cast a waterproof shield over himself and Peter. Sneaky bastard!  
Anyway Prongs and I were (surprisingly!) sent to Professor McGonagall and she informed us that we would have detention tomorrow at seven and we would spent the rest of the lesson in her office writing out lines.

I turned to grin at Prongs, "I feel rather proud. First period and we've already landed ourselves detention."

"Yep, defiantly one up on last year, it took us till lunch then when we started that food fight." James snickered, returning the grin. "Moony managed to get a bowl of mashed potatoes right on Malfoy's head."

"Ah, I remember..." I said smiling at the memory, "Minnie caught us crawling out of the Hall trying not to be caught. If I recall correctly, I told her she had beautiful legs. I got a week's worth of detention for that remark."

James let out a snort of laughter. "The look on her face was priceless!"

We carried on reminiscing about all the pranks we pulled in last year and the rest of the period flew past and we had to leave for our next class. Or in Prongs' case his free period which he would spend a sleep on the couch by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, lucky bastard.

"I'll see you at lunch Padfoot." James said casually.

"It's a date Prongsy!" I winked.

I sauntered down the corridors of Hogwarts, hands in my pockets, towards the North Tower for Divination. Divination was the one class I didn't have with my fellow Marauder's. James had taken Astrology so he could woo Lily with his knowledge of the stars (everyone, except Prongs, knew this was never going to work), Remus had taken Arithmetic because he was... well... Remus and Peter had taken the same as Remus as he had no hope of passing a class if he didn't have one of us in it.  
Though, having none of my fellow comrades meant I could choose to sit beside any pretty girl I wanted. Good times... I smirked, girls always made classes by myself fun. I winked at a few pretty fifth year girls and I sensed my fan club were behind me giving those girls death stares because I had winked at them and not my fan club.  
I saw Verity up a head and walked slightly fasted to catch her up.

"Hey baby." I murmured in her ear, lowly.

"SIRI!" she exclaimed loudly. I inwardly winced. Any closer and she would have burst my eardrum.

" I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight." I said smoothly, while pushing her up against a wall.

"Of course Siripoo." She attempted to purr whilst push her chest out obnoxiously.

"Excellent." I said seductively, leaning in till my lips were almost touching hers. "I'll see you tonight."

And I pulled away and carried on my journey to the North Tower.

O

By the time I finally reached my Divination classroom I was a good twenty minutes late. I strolled through the door and flashed a smile at Professor Trelawney to excuse me from being late.

"Yes... well... take a seat Mr Black." She said, flustered.

I scanned the room for an available seat. Hmmm... empty seat next to Amber Swan, but definitely not. If I sat next to her then she might get the idea that I want to rekindle romance with her and I promised myself that after last time that it was never going to ever happen again. Even thinking about it made me feel physically sick. Robyn Dailey... no, girl with acne...hell no. Damn it! Running out of places to sit! Suddenly, I saw an empty seat next to a dark haired girl with her back to me by the window at the back of the room. That was it. I was sitting there no matter who it was. I headed over, chucked my bag under the table and sank into the squishy, rose patterned armchair. I flicked my hair out of my eyes and turned to the girl. Fuck, I still couldn't see her face.

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black."I said casually. Of course there was actually no real need to say who I was. There wasn't a single girl in the school who didn't know who I was. I smirked to myself with confidence. The girl turned gracefully to look at me and the sun shone out from behind her making it seem like she was glowing.

"Clio Valentine." She said simply, but musically in a low voice and turned back to resting her head on the palm of her hand and staring out the window.

Wow. She was stunning. How could I not have notices this girl before? Was she new? Suddenly, the idea of hooking up with Verity seemed much less appealing. Clio Valentine's hair just skimmed her shoulders in soft waves and was jet black with a blue sheen to it. She had pale, creamy skin and her deep blue eyes were framed with thick, dark lashes. If you looked closely, you could see her eyes had flecks of silver in as well. Really, how had I never noticed her before? And when the hell did I start gushing over a girl?! Shit, I needed to get a grip. I shook my head slightly to get rid of her image which seemed to be imprinted on my brain. Not that it would have made any difference if I had; I stared at her all period.

O

"That concludes our lesson on tea leaf reading. Tomorrow we shall attempt to read the tea leaves ourselves and we shall see if anyone in the class truly does have the Sight." Professor Trelawney said dreamily, her eyes misting over behind her large, round glasses. Well, that was another less were I had learning absolutely nothing. Though, in my defence, it wasn't my fault Clio Valentine was completely and utterly mesmerising.

"Fuck."I muttered under my breath, "There I go gushing again."

Clio stood up and made her way to the door. Damn, she had good legs. Her hips swayed seductively as she walked out, her hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders. I shifted uncomfortably and barely stifled a groan as I thought about how soft he hair would feel as I ran my hair through it as I trail kisses down from her neck and... No! Bad thoughts Sirius! I groaned out of frustration.

I really needed to get a grip, I thought as I walked out of the class after Clio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello fellow fanfictioners!_

_So how did you enjoy the newest installment? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I don't know because although I amazingly got about thirty hits (I didn't even think I'd get ten let alone thirty!) I only got three reviews! Now, I'm not complaining (well I am a little, I'm a natual whiner!) because they were very nice reviews but I know there' more of you out there so come on! Just drop me a review! Even if it's tiny and just says "Good." or "Bad" I don't mind!_

_But anyway, mini rant over. Thanks for reading my darlings and thanks to Siripants, Lishbashbaaaa and masqueradelife for reviewing. Virtual hugs for you all!_

_p.s. I've put a link to a picture of how i think Sirius looks and I'm trying to find a picture of how I see Clio but nothing has come up yet. If you have any pictures feel free to send them to me. All are welcome! And if use one that you've sent in as the offical picture for Clio then you get a... PRIZE!!! *Gasps in excitment and wonderment!* _

_Night all._

_- Crack Fox _


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Sleepy Toon by Wolfstone_

Confusion 

_Clio Pov_

Sirius Black was staring at me throughout Divination. I'm not particularly sure why. If he was trying to get into my pants, he failed miserably. My main priority had always been _never_ to fall for a player and I refused to break it anytime soon.

When Sirius sat down next to me, he said, "Hey, I'm Sirius Black."

That could have been the stupidest thing to say. There wasn't a girl in the whole school who didn't know who Sirius Black was. He was the boy every girl had a crush on as soon as she started first year, the boy every girl still had a crush even when they had left Hogwarts.  
Did he really think I was so oblivious that I didn't know who he was? Anyway, I just said my name in return and went back to my previous position of staring out of the window absent mindedly, flipping my hair over my shoulder occasionally so it wasn't in my eyes.  
I could feel his eyes on the back of my head all damn period and it took all my self-control not to turn to him and ask what hell his problem was.  
Professor Trelawney rambled on dreamily about tea leaf reading, adding in the odd prediction. I wondered who was going to be predicted to die this year. I rolled my eyes. Every year, since she had been at Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney predicted someone in one of her classes would die. Needless to say all of the predictions had yet to happen.  
She announced that the next day we would be reading tea leaves in the pairs we were in today (the room was arranged so each table had two plush armchairs around it.

I was working with Sirius Black. _Oh joy_.

O

"Hey Lily, hey Rayne!" I said cheerfully as I sat down at the Gryffindor Table for lunch.

Rayne scowled at me, "Clio, do not call me by my full name. It's Ray! Ray! Ray! **Ray**!"

"Yeah yeah! Keep your hair on Ray." I smirked at one of my best friends. It was just too easy to wind her up if I called her by her full name.

"Stop fighting children."Lily chided, rolling her eyes at us.

"Yes Lily." We both mumbled.

"Thank you. So, Clio how was Divination?" Lily enquired, eating her bowl of fruit salad.

"It was_ fucking freaky_! Sirius Black sat next to me and then stared at me for the _whole_ class!" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Why?" Ray asked, looking as confused as I felt.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell want to! Seriously, he didn't let up _all_ period!" I exclaimed, feeling a twinge of annoyance adding to the confusion. Lily laughed into her food as I glared at her fiercely.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said, grabbing a yoghurt from the middle of the table.

"But, you have to admit, it's pretty funny!" Lily said, laughing openly now.

Ray agreed, laughing as well, "Yeah! Although, it's slightly odd for Black to stare at a girl as though he actually like her. Usually he just picks the bustiest girl he can find and keeps her for a week as a fuck buddy."

"Distractions." I said absent mindedly.

"Huh?" Ray and Lily said together looking confused.

"Distractions. I always thought of them as distractions rather than fuck buddies." I said, looking up at them. To me, fuck buddies always seemed too personal for Black, to many feelings involved, whereas with distractions there was nothing.

"So what do you guys have next?" Ray asked, changing the topic

"Charms and then potions." Lily said (She already had her timetable memorised).

"Errrrr..." I looked over to Lily with puppy dog eyes.

"Free period and then potions." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered sheepishly. "What about you Ray?"

"Ancient Runes and then free period." She said, happily munching up the last of her shepherd's pie (how she could eat so much yet stay so thin, I don't know).

"Are you spending your free in the Ravenclaw common room or ours?" I asked. Ray was a Ravenclaw but she spent all her time with Lily and I in the Gryffindor common room, so she might as well have been put on Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor, hate Ravenclaw. Why do you think I'm sitting here for lunch and not at the Ravenclaw table?"

"Because Clio and I are **so** amazingly beautiful that you felt drawn to us and then just couldn't stay away?!" Lily said cheekily.

"Rhetorical question Lils." Ray said, shaking her head at Lily with a smile on her face.

OK,OK, people. Enough talking, time for our next class." I said, clapping my hands together as I stood up. I was determined not to be late at all this year and get rid of my reputation for being permanently late. So far it was working out rather well.  
Lily and Ray stood up, grumbling about me turning into a slave driver.

" You don't even have a class next Clio, so why do you even care if you're late? You don't have anything to be late for!" Ray whined.

"Shut up and get walking Ray." I said, taking them both by the arm and dragging them out of the Great Hall.

"**Slave driver!**"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello my fellow Fanfictioners!_

_How's it going? Have you had a good day? I have because I've had so many hits! But, unfortunately, barely any reviews! C'mon people, please review. It only takes a minute, sometimes even less it you're a really speedy typer! (which i'm not and was the reason i wrote my WHOLE english folio out by hand. It nearly killed me!) _

_So anyway... REVIEW!!!_

_G'night._

_- Crack Fox _


	4. Struck

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Used To get High by John Butler Trio  
Something In The Way She Moves by James Taylor_

Struck

_Sirius Pov_

I strode into the Great Gall purposefully and flicked my hair back as I blew a kiss at some Ravenclaw girls. I was determined to get Clio Valentine out of my mind no matter what it took. Sirius Black did not obsess over a girl unless she was extremely talented at fucking and as I didn't know if Clio Valentine was extremely talented at fucking I refuse to obsess over her.  
I spotted Remus and Peter at our usual place at the Gryffindor Table.

"Hello my lovers!" I called out cheerfully as I strolled towards them.

Remus looked me in the eye. "Sirius, I will not turn gay for you no matter how good looking you are or how big your dick is according to the gossip Amber Swan spread."

"No! Do not remind me about Amber Swan! I was drunk and it was dark and it was a mistake!" I cried out, putting my head in my hands. The memories burned! Peter sniggered at my distress and went back to eating his lasagne.

"Maybe that will teach you not to be such a man whore Padfoot." Remus said with a grin.

"Man whore? Moi? Never!" I said dramatically whilst grabbing for a cheese and ham sandwich and knocking over half the plates on the table in my quest.

"Of course you are and don't destroy the whole table just so you can get one pathetic sandwich!" Remus said exasperatedly. He just didn't appreciate how important one sandwich could be!

"I'm not a man whore, I'm just free with my lust. And for your information I was reaching for _two_ sandwiches!" I said triumphantly as I started wolfing down the sandwiches I had finally acquired. They could never evade the awesome Sirius Black!

"Sure, sure." Moony grinned. Damn, he still thought the sandwiches were pathetic. I would prove him wrong...

"Where's James by the way?" Peter piped up suddenly.

"In the common room sleeping probably." I said carelessly, leaning back on my seat, flicking my hair away from my eyes.

Remus looked at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Well, he better come down soon or he won't have time for lunch and will be late for Astrology."

"What? No! If he's late for Astrology he'll get detention and then he'll be one up on me!" I said frantically, sitting up straight and looking around for Prongs.

But instead of Prongs I saw her. Clio. She sauntered through the doors of the Great Hall and walked down the table until she got to where Lily Evans and a dark haired girl sat. She didn't even seem me! How could she not seem me?! Fuck, I thought, running my hand through my hair, Right, I must be cool. I must be cool.

"Who are you staring at?"

"Wha- Prongs! When did you get here?" I said. Seriously, when did he get here? Did he just appear out of thin air? Hmmm... that would be pretty damn cool...

"Just now, but you didn't see as you were staring at someone." Prongs said with a manic grin, plonking himself beside me. "So, who is she? Details Sirius, come on, details! Time's ticking!"

Was it weird that a seventeen year old boy reminded me of a thirteen year old girl?

"She's no one." I said casually, careful to keep my face blank.

"So she isn't Clio Valentine, the girl who you watched walk in and the girl who your eyes keep, sub-consciously, straying to?" Moony said observantly. Fuck him for being so bloody observant. Damn his super werewolf senses!

"No!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Really? Cause you're going very red Padfoot." James said, raising an eyebrow. Fuck it!

"No! I was just wondering who the dark haired girl was, the one sitting with Evans and Valentine."

"Ah ha! You know her name! How do you know her name?!" James demanded. He would make one hell of a good father someday.

"The girl with Lily and Clio is Rayne Dalton. She's in Ravenclaw but spends most her time in the Gryffindor Tower." Remus said, staring down the table at this so called "Rayne", going pink.

"Me thinks Mister Moony has a crush!" I grinned, winking at him whilst ignoring Prongs' questioning.

"Don't be silly." He said hurriedly, turning a deeper shade of red. I winked at him again with a smirk.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three girls get up from the table with their bags. Clio started marching out of the Hall (not even throwing a glance in my direction!) dragging Lily and Rayne behind her. I smirked to myself. I always did like a strong woman.

"SLAVEDRIVER!" I heard one of them yell at Clio, not that it made any difference; she just carried on dragging them out. I chuckled to myself. She was rather adorable. I turned to the others and saw Prongs and Moony staring after the girls.

I cleared my throat, "Well, I think you should all be getting to your next classes my lovelies!"

James wrinkled his nose, confused. "When the fuck did you start being responsible? Remus, have you taken over Sirius's mind?"

"I resent that remark James." Remus said dryly.

"And I've started being responsible since now Prongs." I said, ushering them out of their seats. "Also, I want to rub it in your faces that I have a free period now and you don't!"

"But pudding!" Wormtail cried out.

"Don't worry you can get an extra helping at dinner Wormy." James said with a roll of his eyes whils he dragged Peter away.

As we walked out, I found myself wondering what Clio had next. Clio. _Clio._ I liked that name. It sounded... romantic. I grimaced. The girl was turning me into a romantic love-sick fool! It was an outrage! And I didn't even believe in love! After growing up in a world where marriage was for increasing your pureblood standing, it was hard to actually believe love existed. It was very rare that purebloods actually loved each other.

" Hey Sirius, Moony and I will see you in potions." Prongs said, interrupting my thinking.

"Yeah, see you then." I mumbled vaguely, still half wrapped up in my thoughts. I started walking in the direction of the common room and wondered what I would do with my free period. Knowing Remus, he would want me to do homework, but that was laughable. I let out a small snort of laughter. In the whole of my six years at Hogwarts I hadn't done my homework once. Maybe I would go out flying. Yes, I would. Besides I hadn't been on a broom in a while and the quidditch tryouts were on Saturday. James wanted to tryout the whole team to make sure we had the best possible chance of winning the cup again this year. Donovan, one of our best chasers, had left Hogwarts last year and that was the only position that was open this year.  
Before I knew it, I had reached the Fat Ladies Portrait.

"Truffle snuffle." I said cheerfully, flashing her a smile (I found it was good to keep in her good books if you were prone to returning to the Tower in the small hours of the morning and you didn't want her getting Filch).

I walked through the deserted common room and headed up to our dormitory. I walked in whistling (flying always made me happy) and dumped my bag in the middle of the floor. I threw open my trunk and rummaged around for my broom, scattering the top layer of items around the room.

"Got you!" I said triumphantly after a few minutes of searching. I put it over my shoulder and strode out and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I stopped and stood just round the corner from the common room.  
I could hear someone in there playing guitar and singing along softly.

"_If I had to,  
I would put myself right beside you,  
So let me ask, do you like that?  
Do you like that?"_

I swear it was the voice of an angel. Was clear and melodic and.... oh got I was gushing again! Fuck it, I thought, hitting my head against the stone wall. I cautiously peeked around the wall to see who it was in the common room.

Her! Clio! Was there no where I could that she wasn't?!  
I knew there was no way I could go and play quidditch now. I quietly sat down on the steps and put my broom beside me. At least now I know Clio had the same free period as me, I thought, before letting her voice inside my head.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello my fellow fanfictioners!_

_How's it going? So, yeah, this chapter's a bit of filler before I move onto any Clio/Sirius action, but I don't want things to happen to quickly for them. They're gonna have a lot of drama!  
Thanks for reading my lovelies and remember to review!!  
Also the lyrics in the chapter are from Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin (awesome song!)._

_p.s. Thanks everyone that reviewed before. Love you!!_

_REVIEW!_

_G'night._

_- Crack Fox _


	5. Aggravation

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate  
You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Aggravation 

_Sirius POV_

I sat at the foot of the boy's stairs for the rest of the free period, all thoughts of playing quidditch forgotten. James was going to kill me when he found out I hadn't practiced for the quidditch trials on Saturday, but fuck him. At that moment, listening to Clio Valentine was far more important.  
When she finished playing, I heard her sigh softly and then walk up the girl's stairs. I raced back up to the dormitory to put away my broom, get my book bag and get downstairs and out of the common room before Clio so she wouldn't realise I had been listening to her playing and singing. Once I was in the room, I ran over to my trunk to chuck my broom in. But I forgot I had dumped my bag in the middle of the floor and promptly tripped over it.

"Shit!"I cursed loudly, rubbing my jaw tenderly where I had hit it hard on the stone floor. I picked up myself and my book bag and threw my broom on my bed, not bother to walk the last metre to my trunk in case I tripped over something else. Fucking book bag, I thought viciously.  
I ran down stairs quickly and propelled myself out of the common room door. I hadn't seen Clio so I presumed I was safe. Feeling rather satisfied, I stuffed my hands in my pockets, blew a kiss at the Pink Lady, and strolled towards the dungeons for potions.

The corridors were relatively empty so I knew when I got to potions I would be at least five minutes late. Hopefully another detention, I thought. I needed to get a good lead on Prongs. As I walked, I started humming one of the songs Clio had played.  
I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't get _her_ out of my head. God, I needed to snog someone and get her out of my mind.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Clio running toward me, but not actually seeing me. I forgot to move as she crashed into me and found myself lying on the ground with her on top of me. Hmmm, I rather liked this position. I stared into her eyes for a few seconds before remembering that this was probably awkward.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her, starting to sit up.

"Yeah... thanks. Sorry for running into you and all. I should really start looking where I'm going, it's just I'm late for potions and..."

"It's fine. Really." I grinned, cutting her off. Damn, her body had felt good on mine...

"Oh right, well... I'll see you around." She said, turning to leave. I caught her arm.

"Hey, I've got potions too, so how about we walk together?" I said with a charming smile.

"OK, sure." She said uneasily.

Did she think I was going to drag her into a broom closet and have my wicked way with her or something? Well, if I was going to live up to my reputation, I would do that. It was a very tempting idea and there was no harm in suggesting it...

"And we could always make a small detour on the way..." I trail off suggestively with an eyebrow raised.

Hmmm. Judging by the look on her face maybe that hadn't been the _best_ idea. Fuck.

_Clio POV_

"A small detour"?! What the fuck?! That bastard! He thinks because I knocked him over I can repay him with a quick fuck in a broom closet? That _fucker_!

"There is no way in _hell_ I would ever want to one of the cheap whores you fuck and then throw away! You think because you're the _great _and _almighty _Sirius Black any girl will fall at your feet and do your bidding? Fuck you!" I yelled angrily.

I turned on my heel and stormed away, fuming. I knew there was a reason I hated Sirius Black and he had just reminded me of it. He was an arrogant, womanising, selfish man whore!

* * *

I reached Slughorn's class sooner than I expected and marched in.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, lost track of time." I said, turning on the charm and smiling sweetly.

"That's alright m'dear. We all know how hectic the first day on school is."He said jovially, patting his overly large stomach.

I smiled, falsely, again and took a seat next to Lily near the front. Slughorn continued with his lecture on how important NEWT level potions was and its uses in the outside world.

"Where were you?" Lily whispered, leaning over.

"I was playing guitar and lost track of time, so I had to run here. But as I was I, literally, ran in to Sirius Black and then he offered to walk me to potions cause he had it to. But then he added that we should make a "detour" as payment for me knocking him over" I said, still feeling pissed.

Lily made an angry noise in the back of her throat (she shared me hatred for Black and also considered him to be a prick).

"Well, I hope you told him where to stick his "detour"!" She exclaimed in loud whisper.

"Of course I did." I said with a laugh. I was known at Hogwarts for being very vicious in an argument and being rather cutting. That was probably why most people strove to keep on my good side. Lily and Ray didn't bother as they shared the same reputation as myself. Overall, we were rather untouchable.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

Potions was boring. I walked in half way through and immediately got a detention from Slughorn and a death stare ( and when I say death stare I really mean _death_ stare) from Clio. Though, to be honest, I like her attitude. It was change to have a girl stand up to me instead of just obeying my every command. Having her deny me what I wanted just made me even more determined to get her. But, still, it wasn't normal for me to get this obsessed over a girl and I would have to do something about it.

* * *

The Marauders and I were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room after returning from dinner.

"You do know that Valentine will have told Lily that you tried to make pass at her and she'll hate me even more!" Prongs moaned.

"Yeah, yeah." I said distractedly. "Quit whining and help me pick out a girl to pull."

"OK. Her." He said, pointing towards a fifth year girl with bleached blond, straightened hair.

"She'll do." I said and got up.

"Good luck Padfoot." Wormtail called out.

"Wormy, Sirius Black does not need luck." I said confidently with a smirk and sauntered over.

"Hey baby." I said casually to her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of me. She pushed her chest out (knowingly or unknowingly, I have no idea) and patted down her hair.

"Hi Sirius!" She said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. Fuck it, I refused to change my mind now.

"How do you feel about having a _chat_ on a sofa?" I said smiling with an eyebrow raised suggestively. I watched the cogs turning in her brain as she figured out what I meant. I mentally rolled my eyes as I leaned against the wall. Could she be any dumber?!

"Sure!"She said shrilly once the penny dropped and she stood up.

"Fantastic." I said, taking her hand and leading her over to a couch by the fire.

* * *

_Clio POV_

Lily and I met up with Ray at dinner and I told her about my newest encounter with Black.

"The nerve of him!" She exclaimed angrily once I had finished.

"I know." I said, scowling as I jabbed at my food. Arrogant bastard, I though viciously.

We finished dinner and strolled up to the Gryffindor common room (it didn't matter that Ray was a Ravenclaw as she'd known all the passwords since second year).

"Truffle snuffle." Lily said to the portrait. It swung open and we walked in, talking amicably about when the next Hogsmead weekend would be.

"Lily wont you find out the prefects meeting tonight?" I asked. Lily looked at her watch and then turned around and ran back out of the common room

"I take it she forgot." Ray said, giggling.

"Yep!" I said joining in with her. "But we really shouldn't laugh at her forgetfulness."

"But we will!" Ray said cheerfully as we walked over to the fire in search of an unoccupied couch. Instead, we found Black and a nameless fifth year slut practically dry humping on our usual couch.

"Ugh! I will never be able to look at that poor couch the same way!" Ray said disgustedly.

"Same here." The other Marauders agreed, shaking their head at their friend's actions.

I remained silent. As I looked at Black and the slut making out, I felt my insides twist uncomfortably. But because of what? It had to be revulsion at the sight of them, I thought confidently. There was nothing else it could be, was there?

* * *

_Hello my fellow fanfictioners!_

_How's it going? Is that jealously I detect from Clio? Hmmm...  
Anyhow, thanks so everyone who's been reviewing! I love you all! And shame on those of you who _haven't_ been reviewing. No love for you!_

_So, as always, REVIEW! PLEASE! (See! I've forced to resort to begging!)_

_G'night_

_- Crack Fox_


	6. Protection

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: White Rose Parade by Lady Of The Sunshine  
Where I Stood by Missy Higgins_

_  
_Protection

_Remus POV_

"You'd think I would have got used to Sirius making out with random girls in front of me but after six years I still haven't." I said thoughtfully, stroking my chin.

"Same. And we're stuck with it till we leave Hogwarts." James replied.

"And after. Somehow I don't think we'll get rid of Sirius that easily and he'll never stop pulling girls." I grinned.

"True." Prongs laughed and we went back to looking anywhere but the couch in front of us. After a few minutes, Lily, Ray, and Clio walked into the common room talking animatedly, though seconds later, Lily ran back out, her red hair flying over her shoulder. James stared after her glassy-eyed. Ray and Clio laughed as they watched her leave frantically, They walked over to us but stopped short when they saw Padfoot and the fifth year having dry sex on the couch.

"Ugh! I will never be able to look at that poor couch the same way!" Ray cried out, a look of disgust on her face.

"Same here." James and I agreed (Peter was having a rat nap in our dormitory), nodding our heads. Strange, Clio had yet to come with a cutting remark. She just stood there silently, a strange look on her face, one I couldn't quite place. It was almost like...jealously. But that was ridiculous, I thought, mentally shaking my head as the pure stupidness. Clio hated Sirius. Wow, Ray really did look disgusted, but she still managed to look stunning...

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked, looking at Ray as I gestured to the spot on the couch beside me. Her eyes looked so pretty in the firelight, almost golden...

"Sure." She said happily, sitting down next to me as Clio took an armchair right next to the fire and stared into it, a mask of indifference on her face.

"So how are things going my lovely ladies?" James asked, grinning manically. "And where oh where is my beautiful Tigerlily?"

"I'm fine and Lily's gone to a prefects meeting." Ray said and Clio gave a non-committal nod of her head. Hang on... Lily's a prefect and gone to a prefect meeting and I'm a prefect as well... I'm late for the prefects meeting!! Fuck!  
I jumped up from the couch and ran to the door.

"Where are you Moony?" James hollered after me as Ray shot me a confused look.

"Prefect meeting!" I yelled over my shoulder, throwing one last look at Ray. Fuck it. Just when i had Ray sitting next to me on the couch I had to up and leave. Shit. And she looked so beautiful tonight...  
But I couldn't fall for her, not with my "little furry problem". What if she got hurt? I couldn't let that happen. I would never forgive myself. It was best for all concerned if I just made sure I didn't get involve with anyone.  
It was for the best, I reassured myself.

* * *

_Ray POV_

"So Remus has been made prefect again." I remarked casually.

"Yep, I think Dumbledore wants him to keep us Marauders in line." James said with a laugh.

"Like that has ever stopped you before." Clio said grumpily, throwing a dirty look at Black and his play thing. I swear he had her shirt unbuttoned and was he....?

"OH MY GOD! Not in public!" I yelled at them. I looked around and threw a book at them when my shouting didn't break them up.

"OW!" Black said, rubbing his face. What can I say? It was a heavy book.

"Bulls-eye Ray!" Clio said, cracking a smile for the first time since we had sat down.

"OMG! That was, like, totally uncalled for." Slutty Blonde said, re-buttoning her shirt. Yep, the book was definitely needed.

"OMG! I never knew you could say words with more than one syllable in!" Clio said with a sickly sweet smile. The sickly sweet smile was never a good sign, especially when she already seemed pissed.

Slutty Blonde floundered for a minute. "Whatever, bitch!" she glared at Clio, her hands on her hips. "At least I got with Sirius Black."

"Since when was that something to be proud of?!" I laughed.

"He's just the biggest man whore to have ever walked the earth and who every girl, with no self-respect, has hooked up with." Clio smirked, ice cold.

"Like, are you, like insulting me?" Slutty Blonde said disbelievingly, tossing her bleached, over-processed hair over her shoulder.

"Why, I believe I am." Clio said mockingly.

"Bitch." Slutty Blonde said, trying to be intimidating but failing, as she said storming back to her friends. Who, for the record, are sluts as well. At least Black had the decency to look embarrassed by his play things behaviour. Everyone knew you didn't want to mess with the Ice Queens.

"Now I know why you girls are called the Ice Queens." James said cheerfully. That boy in permanently happy. Either that or one of the Marauders puts crack on his cereal each morning. Probably the latter come to think of it,

"Yep, mess with us and you'll get an icy blast." Clio said sarcastically. Ah I had been wondering when the sarcasm would kick in.

"Mmmm...Well I'm off to bed. Night all." Black said, leaving hastily.

"I think I'll go up too, g'night ladies. And tell my Lilyflower I love her!" James said with a wave as he left.

"Man sluts." Clio muttered. I rolled my eyes. Everyone has their own form of saying goodnight I guess.

"Night." I called after the boys.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Clio stared at the fire absent mindedly.

"We need boyfriends." She said abruptly.

"Boyfriends you say?" I questioned, sitting up straight.

"Boyfriends." She confirmed. "It's the end of the first day of school and we have yet to get one. You have to admit, it is unusual for us" Clio said, looking at me. Something seemed off about her tonight, but still it was true. Normally we each had our new prey picked out by now. I was the serial dater. Clio was the icy bitch (how she still had guys queuing up to go out with her, I don't know!) and Lily was normal.

"Ok then, let's think of some guys, how about Jay Mathews for you?" I suggested.

"Which one is he again?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Tall, floppy brown hair, seeker on the Hufflepuff team." I said.

"Yeah, he'll do. What about Ravenclaw quidditch captain for you?" Clio asked, looking interested.

"Davie? Errr... Yeah! Sure! Awesome!" I said, faking excitement. Must not let Clio know I'm thinking about Remus. Must not let her know...

"Who're you thinking about?" Clio enquired, her eyes lighting up. Fuck.

"No one, I was just thinking about Davie actually. Isn't it a coincident you mentioned him?" I lied. Yes, I lied to her. Sue me. (Cue mental eye roll.)

"Okay..."she said disbelievingly. "What about Amos Diggory for Lily?"

"I'm liking it." I smiled.

"Awesome. Plan seduction starts tomorrow at breakfast." Clio yawned, exposing her perfectly straight white teeth.

I yawned as well. "I'm beat. I'll see you and Lily tomorrow at breakfast." I said, getting up.

"Okay. Night." She said walking towards the girls stairs.

I left the common room and headed to the Ravenclaw Tower. Remus Lupin had go so good looking over the summer holidays. He was taller and his hair was longer so it was just going into his eyes. I sighed as I walked. He really was one of the most handsome boys in the whole of Hogwarts. But he didn't date. I mentally frowned. No one even knew why he didn't date so it was unlikely he would ever go for me. Besides, why would he? I was a serial dater. Chances are, he would just get hurt and I would get hurt as well because unlike the other guys I dated, I actually like him. Fuck it, it would never work! I ran my hand through my shoulder length brown hair in frustration.  
I reached the Ravenclaw Tower and stormed in after snapping the password at the portrait. I walked up the stairs to the sixth year dormitory and threw myself on my bed felling very annoyed. I scowled at my pillow.  
Stupid, good looking Marauder!

* * *

_Clio POV_

I sat on my bed fully clothed, with the curtains drawn, waiting till Lily had come back from her prefect meeting and everyone in the dormitory was fast asleep. I cautiously opened the curtains and crept out down to the common room, with my letter clutched tight in my hand, and went over to a portrait of three ballerina's dancing.

"Frozen." I whispered quietly. The portrait swung open to reveal a smaller version of the common room. I walked in and shut the portrait behind me. I sat down on the rug in front of the fire and unfolded my letter. I reread it silently and felt tears roll slowly down my cheeks. I let out a scream of anger and frustration and threw it in the fire and curled up into a ball, crying freely. I could feel my whole mask crumbling around me.

Why do people say the truth will set you free?

It doesn't

* * *

_Hello my fellow fanfictioners_!

_How's it going? Is the Remus/Ray intrigue good?  
Anyway, as always, REVIEW! And many thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Love you all!_

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (Like education, education, education but fanfiction style! Groovy baby.)_

_G'night._

_- Crack Fox_


	7. Seduction

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Lover All Alone by Clay Aiken  
Come On Come On by Little Birdy  
_

Seduction

_Clio POV_

I woke up early the next morning, feeling exhausted from actually showing my emotions last night. Granted, no one had seen, but still I _never_ let my mask down.  
I took a quick shower and threw on my uniform, tugged a brush through my hair and put on a little make-up. I checked to see if I had woken anyone up. I hadn't. Looking at my watch I realised I still had about half an hour to spare before I could go down to breakfast. What to do...  
I scanned the room until my eyes landed on my guitar in the corner. Perfect. I picked it up and left the room and went down stairs to the common room. I settled in an armchair beside the fire and stated to strum softly. The song "Lover All Alone" by Clay Aiken came to my head and I started to sing quietly.

"_Maybe I've convinced myself, I've really been in love,  
And I've been wrong, all along.  
For all I know the feeling and the picture,  
That I've tried so hard to find isn't mine.  
Could be it's all just a waiting game  
Want to share my everything."_

Such a beautiful song. I sighed. Music was the only way I ever showed true emotion, maybe that was what made me good. Sometimes I thought I didn't actually have a heart, that in its place was a shard of flint, and that was what made me incapable to love Tanya and Edward, the people who raised me. Or maybe I just knew, knew that they weren't my parents and I was just an...obligation to them.  
Maybe the closest I would ever get to loving someone was merely caring about them. I wasn't naive enough to believe that love existed. It doesn't.  
I really am a cold cynical bitch like Tanya said! But, to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way.  
I let out a groan of frustration. It was too early for something this deep!

"Hey Clio." I looked up and saw Remus standing in front of me.

"Morning Remus." I said, happy someone had distracted me from my thoughts.

"Coming to breakfast?" He enquired politely.

"Sure, where are the others?" I asked, standing up. Normally they travelled in a pack, like dogs. Except just Black was a dog.

"They've gone down already. Except Sirius. We didn't bother to get him up this morning." Remus laughed as we started walking.

"Really? I always imagined you as the one first down to breakfast and them always late." I remarked.

"Nope, other way around. They have to wrestle me out of bed each morning." He grinned, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Surprising." I said. We walked the rest of the way to breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once in the Great Hall, we sat down with James and Peter.

"Morning." James said brightly and Peter squeaked I some form of greeting. Each to their own, I suppose.

"Morning." I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. Time to scope out my prey I think. Actually, what was his name? Errrr... Oh! He was a seeker for Hufflepuff!

"Hey James, can you point out the seeker for Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"Him." He said eloquently, pointing finger at a hall, brown haired boy. I wondered if James knew he had egg on his chin...

"Name?" I questioned.

"Jay Mathews. Good seeker but, of course, not ma..."

"Year?" I asked, cutting James off mid sentence.

"Seventh. Why do you wan..."

"No reason. By the way, you have egg on your chin." I said sweetly as I got up and drained the rest of my coffee. "Well, as fun as this has been boys, inevitably, I must leave you for a certain Hufflepuff named Jay Mathews."

"Don't break too many hearts while you're gone." Remus said, raising an eyebrow. He was definitely the one I liked best out of the Marauders. Stupid name though...

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said cheekily with a wink and sauntered over to the Hufflepuff table.

Jay Mathews sat near the end, talking to his quidditch player friends, I presumed, with a posse of girls surrounding him. He must be rather popular, I mused.

"Hey Jay." I said casually, as I took a seat beside him, earning a number of glares from the girls.  
He turned to me and his face lit up. I suppose he was cute, but not as good looking as Black... Woah! Where did that come from?! I think I need an aspirin.

"Hi Clio!" How are you doing?" He said enthusiastically in a nice, deep voice.

"I'm good thanks. But I was wondering if you could help me with some work? It's for potions and there's a few things I'm not sure I quite understand." I said, smiling innocently while twirling a strand of hair round my finger.

"Ok, how about we meet up in library this evening at seven then? I could explain what you don't understand and stuff." He suggested with a hopeful smile. Definitely cute.

"That would be great. I'll see you at seven." I said, placing a kiss on his cheek and walking away.

"I'll see you then!" He called after me.

I walked back over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down with Ray and Lily, who had finally come down.

"Morning!" They both said.

"Mission accomplished." I smirked as I poured myself yet another coffee.

"Impressive." Lily said nodding.

"I know. So what about you two? When will Plan Seduction commence?"

"Right now." Ray said determinedly, leaping up from her seat. Lily and I watched her stroll over to the Ravenclaw Table and sit down next to the quidditch captain, Davey. They started talking and within a few minutes Ray was done and was walking back with a satisfied grin planted on her face.

"Done."She said triumphantly as she sat down. "Study date tonight at seven in the library."

"Same as Jay Mathews and I." I said casually.

"Your turn Lily!" Ray said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Fine." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Amos Diggory, here I come."

Five minutes later she came back with a smile on her face.

"Same time and place as you guys." She said grinning.

"YAY! It'll be like a triple date!" Ray squealed. She was way too happy today...

"Hmmm..."I said non-commitedly . This was going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I woke late the next morning. I sat up, groaning, and realised that everyone had left without me. Prongs had, kindly, left saying, "You're late. HA HA HA!!" Bastard.  
I threw on my uniform, not caring if I looked shitty. Well, I could never look shitty. I could carry off any look with undeniable ease and, of course, modesty. I checked my clock and realised it was already half way though second period. Fuck. How could they let me sleep in that late?! Well. I suppose I was kept rather busy last night, I thought smirking. My stomach grumbled loudly. Fuck it. I would just skive the rest of second period and go to the kitchens for a late breakfast.  
I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed down to the kitchens with the Marauders may so I wouldn't be caught my any prowling teachers. I turned out I didn't even need it as no one came my way.  
After a few minutes, I reached the fruit painting and tickled the pear. It let out a girlish giggle and the painting swung open. I walked in and was immediately greeted by a swarm of house elves.

"What can Josie get Master Sirius today Sir?"A small house elf, wrapped in a red checked tea towel, said squeakily.

I scratched my chin thoughtfully. "Well, a bacon roll would be rather nice."

"Oh course Master Sirius. Right away!" Josie said happily. She bustled away and soon the smell of bacon filled my nostrils.

"Mmmmm..." I said dreamily, sitting down at one of the long tables as Josie set my bacon roll down in front of me and I dived in straight away. God, I _loved_ bacon.

O

After my extremely late breakfast, I realised it was then time for lunch. Ah, the joy of missing a whole two periods. Come to think of it, what had I actually missed? Charms and... errrr.... Fuck, what was it? Oh well, I'd just ask Moony.  
I sauntered out of the kitchens after thanking the house elves for the food and merged in with the sea of students going to the Great Hall. I say merged, but Sirius Black does not just blend in. Sirius Black is far to special and because of that Sirius Black stands out because of his dazzling wit, charm and good looks. And Sirius Black has got to stop thinking about himself in third person!

I strutted into the Great Hall and went over to my fellow mischief makers.

"You bastards." I stated as I sat down beside Moony.

"Did you like my note Padfoot?" James laughed,raising his fork of mashed potato to his mouth.

"I'll get you back. I'll get you_ all_ back." I said darkly, waggling my fork at them threateningly.

"You can't threaten someone with a fork Sirius, it just doesn't work." Remus said, amusedly. "And by the way, Verity was looking for you. She said something about you not showing up last night."

"Shit!" I said loudly, banging my head on the table. Stupid, distracting Clio and slutty fifth year girls!

"And oh look! Aren't you in luck? She's coming over now." Prongs said smirking.

"Siri! Where were you last night?! I was waiting and you didn't show!" Verity called, as she walked over, shaking her hips ridiculously.

"I'm so sorry Verity. It just completely slipped my mind. You know how hectic the first day of school can be." I lied smoothly with a charming smile. No need for her to know that I was busy with another girl all night.

"You know I don't know how you get away with that everytime." Moony said laughing when Verity left.

"I grinned. "I'm the Golden Boy!"

The Golden Boy who doesn't believe in love and doesn't go around falling for girls. Woah!? When the fuck did my slight obsession turn to falling?! Shit.

"Sirius? Padfoot? PAAADFOOOT!!" Prongs said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"What's up? You've been staring into space for five minutes and you look as though you've just gone into shock." James said with an eyebrow raised.

"Sirius Black does not believe in love and Sirius Black does not fall fot girls." I said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall muttering to myself and shaking my head.

"Sirius Black should stop speaking about himself in third person!" Prongs shouted after me.

* * *

_Hello my fellow fanfictioners!_

_How's it going? Now, I want to thank you SO much for the last chapter. I got SO many hits! I felt so happy! And I've realised my chapters are slowing getting longer bit by bit. This one is over 2,000 words, I was rather proud!_

_So anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed! And no hugs for you people that didn't. Grrr.._

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!_

_G'night_

_- Crack Fox_


	8. Disappointment

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Cold Hard Bitch by Jet  
Ooh La La by Goldfrapp_

* * *

Disappointment

_Lily POV_

The rest of the day past slowly and Ray was ridiculously chirp throughout. We finished dinner speedily and sprinted back to dormitories to get ready for our dates.

"I'm thinking a casual look for you Clio. Skinny jeans, t-shirt and high heeled boots." Ray squealed, chucking the outfit at Clio as she lay on her bed relaxing with her eyes shut.  
No doubt preparing her icy demeanour. That was what attracted guys to her. They all thought they would be the one to get her to open up. Naturally, they all failed miserably, yet they still lined up to date her.

"And for you Lily, jean skirt, cute strap top and white cardigan." She said, handing me the outfit and pushing me forcefully into the bathroom to change.

"You're turning into the new slavedriver Ray!" I yelled as she shut the door in my face.

I tugged off my uniform and put on the outfit. I looked in the mirror. I had to hand it to Ray, she was damn good at putting together awesome outfits!  
I walked out of the bathroom and grudgingly said, "Good work Ray."

"I know! Now we're all ready to go!" she grinned, clapping her hands. Clio was scowling in a corner, sending death stares Ray's way. Ray must have put her into her outfit while I was in the bathroom. I was surprised there hadn't been any yelling actually. There normally was when Ray was dressing Clio. She had a weird thing about not letting anyone dress her. Anyway, in the clothes Ray had picked, Clio looked stunning. Simple, but oh so effective. Ray herself, was wearing a short black skirt and a Ramones t-shirt.

I checked my watch and said optimistically, "Five to seven. Lets go!"

"Woop de-fucking-do." Clio muttered sarcastically as Ray and I pulled her out of her corner and through the door.

"Cut the sarcasm missy and turn on the icy charm." Ray grinned, poking her in the shoulder.

"Besides Clio, you're the one who said we needed boyfriends." I reminded her, smirking.

"Hmmm."Clio said, annoyed I'd got the best of her. "Let's just get this over with."

We walked down the stairs, entered the common room and made for the door.

"Where are you girls going all dressed up?" I heard someone call across to us. I turned round and saw Potter and his friends grinning at us idiotically. Well, all of them except Remus. He was the only decent one out of them all. But still, I was hoping they wouldn't notice us. Fuck it.

"No where hat concerns you Potter." I bit back icily, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hey, just making polite conversation Evans." He smirked arrogantly, raising his hands in defence.

"Ha! You don't even know the meaning of polite!" I said irately. Gah! I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk right off his face. "Come one people, let's go."

I grabbed Clio and Ray by their arms and dragged the out.

"Who's the slavedriver now?" Ray muttered quietly.

We were just outside the library and about to walk in when Clio stopped us.

"Ok people! Too much emotion swimming around here. We are _not_ going to our study dates emotional so let's just stop and compose ourselves for a minute. Breath and relax. Let go of all emotions." Clio said soothingly, standing in front of us. After a minute we were all the epitome of calm with a twist of iciness.

"Thats good. Now let's go _in_!" Ray said, still over excited. I mentally sighed. You could never completely get rid of Ray's chirpiness.

"Never works for you, _Rayne_, does it?" Clio said, smirking at Ray. Ooooooh! She used the full name! She's d-e-a-d!

Ray stopped and looked her dead in the eyes. " I'm going to ignore the fact you used my full name Clio and return you are never going to do it ever again."

"Yeah, yeah." Clio rolled her eyes and strolled into the library. Ray and I looked at each other. For some reason, she was being reckless once more. We thought she had stopped the recklessness last year, but it seemed to have returned. Just as long as she doesn't start smoking again, I thought.  
We caught Clio up and found our dates scattered around the large table in the middle of the library. We separated and each went to our respective dates.

"Hi Lily." Amos said with a charming smile as he pulled out my chair for me to sit down next to him. See that was what a perfect guy was like; kind, polite and chivalrous. Everything that James Potter wasn't, I thought viciously.

* * *

_Ray POV_

Jack Fye, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, and I got on amazingly well. He was handsome and funny and just... nice. I studied him as he told me a joke about something or another. He had tousled blond hair bright blue eyes, tanned skin and an astonishingly defined jaw line. He finished the joke and I laughed dutifully. What was it about? Hmmm... Oh well, never mind.

"So, can you explain that step of animagous in transfiguration to me again?" I asked him, nibbling the top of my quill as I leaned in closer to him.

"Well, the first part is meditating deeply and then saying the incantation to yourself over and over again." He said, looking into my eyes as he placed a hand on my thigh. We carried on studying for about an hour with continuous flirting and gradually his hand mover further and further up my leg. I looked over at Clio and Lily and saw them laughing and flirting with their dates. Lily and looked as though she was genuinely have a good time. I think I see a new relationship on the horizon, I thought with a mental smile. Clio was obviously faking it (but only Lily and I could ever tell) and Jay Mathews was completely under her spell.

"How do you feel about going back to our common room now?" Jack said smiling with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I think that would be quite agreeable." I said with a small smirk. We packed away our things, touching "accidentally" every so often. We walked out of the library and Jack took my hand in his and shot a smile at me. After a few minutes of walking, we stopped and I leant, casually, against a wall.

"Well I thought that was a very productive study date." He said, moving closer to me.

"Very much so." I agreed smiling as I looked up at him. He leaned forward and pressed is lips firmly against mine. One of his hands travelled down my side and went to the small of my back, pulling me into him. I tangled my hands into his soft hair and stood on my tiptoes as he parted my lips with his tongue and we fought for dominance. He tasted like honey and just...sweet. And that's what the kiss was, sweet. Just like all the others and eventually they all blended into one big fuzzy memory. Where were the sparks? The passion?

Oh well, maybe the next boy would be "the one".

* * *

_Hello my fellow fanfictioners! _

_How's it going? Yep, not much to write tonight because I'm _slightly_ delirious with lack of sleep. Soooo..._

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!_

_G'night_

_- Crack Fox_


	9. Disbelief

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Imago by The Butterfly Effect  
Teenage Kicks by Nouvelle Vague_

* * *

Disbelief 

_Clio POV_

The study date was tedious. But I knew I would still date Jay at least for a while, just so I could have some form of distraction. Maybe I was more like Sirius Black than I had first realised.

Jay and I left the library not long after Ray and Jack. He walked me back to my common room and we kissed. Heatedly. And I must say, he was a fucking good kisser. Maybe I'd keep him around for a while.  
I walked through the common room and saw the Marauders sprawled around the fire, playing a card game. By the looks of it, it was strip poker and Peter was losing miserably. He sat in just his boxers while Sirius, James and Remus were just topless. Fuck me! Sirius had a _very_ well defined body!

"Like what you see Valentine?" Sirius called out to me with a cocky smirk. Shit, he must have seen me staring.

"Yes, Remus has a very good body." I said. Sirius scowled at my answer and I smirked in triumph. One point to me!

I strolled up the stairs, entered the dormitory and called out to Ray to tell her I was back.  
I got no answer.  
That was odd. I could have sworn I left after her and she always came back to Gryffindor Tower... Unless she got "held up". I laughed to myself as I pulled off my boots. Trust Ray to get even more "held up" than me on the first date. I sat on my bed and checked my timetable to see what I had tomorrow. Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts and double Divination. I groaned to myself and lay back on my bed, covering my face with my hands. Two whole fucking periods working with Sirius Black! God had got to be punishing me for something!  
Sitting up, I looked at my clock. Eight forty. What to do till Lily and Ray came back...  
I glanced over to my guitar, my decision made. Guitar it was. I fetched it and sat back on my bed cross legged, strumming aimlessly. I was still playing when Lily and Ray came back and told me all about their dates. Ray was disappointed that Jack hadn't been "the one" and Lily was charmed by Amos's charm. I mentally rolled my eyes. Both relationships would end in heartache. They all did. But, of course, that was just me being bitter and cynical as usual.

"Hey Clio, your owl's outside. You want me to get her in?" Lily asked, looking up at me from the Charms textbook she was reading.

"Yeah, thanks" I said, laying down my guitar on the end of my bed. My owl, Rosie, flew over to me and held her leg out proudly. I gently untied the letter and stroked Rosie's head fondly. I put the letter down and rummaged around in my bedside table for some owl treats There you are you cheeky bastards, I thought triumphantly as I found them lurking under some overdue library books I'd had since first year.

"Here you go honey." I said softly, putting the treats in the palm of my hand. She ate them quickly, nibbled my ear affectionately and flew back out the window to the owlery.

"Clio it amazes me how you be so affectionate to an _owl_ but so cold to people." Ray said.

I hmmm-ed to her absent-mindedly. I wasn't cold, I just kept a lot of distance between people and I that I didn't trust. I picked the letter up and turned it over, examining the seal. It was a rose on black wax. I sighed, another letter from Max. I broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Clio,_

_Friday, nine o'clock, Forbidden Forest.  
Do _not_ be late._

_Max_

Great, another night's sleep I would be missing. Why couldn't he deal with things without me? Why did I have to help with every attack? Surely they could survive _one_ without me? I'd been at every attack ever since I was given the truth and the result was me being dead on my feet the day afterwards.

"Anything good?" Lily asked cheerfully, changing for bed.

"Yeah, fantastic news." I replied lightly, disguising the bitter sarcasm in my voice.

"Good, good." She said as she slid into bed.

"Well I'm off to the Ravenclaw Tower now. I'll see you two in the morning!" Ray said as she left the room.

"Hey, don't stay up to late Clio. You looked shattered today." Lily said, switching off her light.

"Ok mother." I smiled. You had to love Lily. She was so caring and nice. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without her.

* * *

"Clio. Clio! CLIO! WAKE UP FOR FUCKS SAKE!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I sat up straight in my bed.

"I thought my previous statement explained it all." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, wake up or you'll be late." Ray said as she put on her mascara. How was she here already? Damn her and her ability to be able to get up early in the morning.

"You could have done it in a nicer way." I grumbled, swinging my legs out of bed and stumbling into the bathroom.

"We could have, but that way was so much more fun." Ray yelled as I slammed the door shut.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we were all walking down to breakfast.

"You do know you've now put me in a worse mood than I was already going to be in?" I said.

"Yep." Lily said smiling. "But come on, it's a beautiful day and the sun is shining. You won't be in a bad mood for long and you have your new play thing to cheer you up."

"True, but he annoys the crap out of me and his kissing skills do not cover that up. Also, I have double Divination with Black." I pointed out while we walked into the Great Hall.

"Good point. I shall pity anyone who pisses you off today even more than I usually do." Ray said, sympathetically shaking her head.

"Shut up." I grinned, pushing her playfully.

We sat down at the Gryffindor Table and I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"How can you have only coffee for breakfast?" Ray asked in bewilderment, eating one of the five pieces of bacon on her plate.

"How can you eat that greasy shit?" I shot back at her, eyeing her plate in disgust.

"Because it's beautiful!" She sang happily, popping another piece of bacon in her mouth.

"As is coffee," I said, taking a sip. "Now I agree with Lily's breakfast because it is healthy."

"But healthy is boring!" Ray whined, pouting at me.

"Healthy is good. Greasy is not." Lily said, eating a spoonful of her fruit salad. She agreed with me that Ray's breakfast was vile. I glanced down the table and saw the Marauders sitting a few seats along from us. James and Sirius seemed to be in deep discussion over something. Sirius's hair was falling slightly into his stormy grey eyes and a part of me longed to push it back and feel how soft it was... NO! Crazy thoughts! I mentally slapped myself and sent a virtual glare at Sirius. Screw him for making me have crazy thoughts.

"Clio I know that look. Why are you mentally beating yourself up?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I'm not!" I protested and Lily and Ray both raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief. It would have been funny had I not been frantically scrambling for a lie. "I was just... feeling annoyed that I went to bed late last night. Yeah, that's it!"

"Well I did tell you to go to bed early last night, but did you listen? No..." Lily lectured, believing my lie.

"I know Lily" I said apologetically. I glanced at Ray. She didn't look convinced by my lie and mouthed that we would talk later. Fuck.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late for transfiguration." Lily said.

We stood up and made our way out. I threw a casual backward glance at the Gryffindor Table and saw the Marauders getting up as well. Sirius Black was looking right at me. For that moment it was like he could see into my soul and see all my secrets. But that was ridiculous and impossible. I looked ahead and realised Ray had stopped and was tugging at my sleeve.

"Talk. Now. Why were you really beating yourself up?" Ray asked.

"What about Lily? We can't leave her by herself." I said, avoiding the question.

"She's with Amos. Quit avoiding the question." Damn it.

"Errrr... well... I was just thinking how..." I broke off as Sirius and the Marauder went past.

"Yes?" Ray said impatiently. Fuck, why did I have to tell her? I didn't!

I broke away from Ray and started walking. "Why do you even want to know Ray? It's nothing! _It does not matter_!"

"It must matter a tiny bit if it's getting you this worked up trying to tell me!" She said, catching up with me.

"Just leave it. Maybe I'll tell you later." I said dismissively.

"Come on Clio, it's not healthy to keep everything inside. You have to open up sometime. We know that you've been keeping something from us and we just want to help you." Ray said gently.

I stopped, feeling ashamed at blowing up at her. "I will tell you everything sometime, but that time isn't now."

"Ok. Lily and I will always be there for you." Ray said.

"I know." I whispered. I would tell them everything. I would tell them on after I got back on Friday. I would. I had to tell someone. It was eating me up inside.

"Good, now let's get to Transfiguration." Ray said, taking my arm.

We walked in a comfortable silence and reached Professor McGonagall's classroom just as everyone was going in.

"Don't sit down anyone. I've given you a seating plan so you can all get as much work done as possible this year." McGonagall said briskly. She started listing out the pairs that would be working together at a table.

"Lily Evans and James Potter." Lily's face was as horror-stricken as James's was delirious with joy.

"Rayne Taylor and Remus Lupin." Was it just me or did Ray look particularly happy with that pairing?

"Clio Valentine and..." Please let it not be Sirius Black. _Please _let it not be... "Sirius Black."

Fuck.

Today was not my day.

* * *

_Hello my fellow fanfictioners!_

_Hmmm... What to write in today's Authors Note... Well I just don't know!  
So anyway._

_REVIEEEEEW!! PLEASE!! _

_*Virtual hugs for everyone that does*_

_- Crack Fox_


	10. Feeling

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: The More I Love You by HIM  
__ Destiny by Zero 7 _

* * *

Feeling

_Clio POV_

God is not on my side today, why else would he have put me next to Sirius Black of all people?

Grrrrr...

I walked over to our assigned table and sat next to Sirius, stretching out in the chair and folding my arms in annoyance.

"You know sweetheart, you could try and look a bit happier. You are sitting next to the most wanted man in Hogwarts after all." Sirius said with a cocky smirk, blatantly eyeing me up.

"Put your cock back in your pants Black. And do not call me sweetheart."I said coolly, removing the hand that had been slowly travelling up my thigh.

Sirius seemed to fumble for words. Dear god, has a girl _never _back to him?! Out of the corner of my eye I could see James sniggering silently at Sirius's expression while Lily gave me a proud thumbs-up. Yeah, I was good!

"Well... I... Err... I think we should just get on with the work Minnie's left us." Sirius blustered and promptly changed the mouse in front of him into an alarm clock. I scowled. Damn, he'd done it right first time. Must not show him I'm impressed, must get it right first time.  
I said the incantation in my head and an alarm clock appeared in front of me.

"Well done Miss Valentine and Mr Black. Five points each to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said with a nod.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, balancing it casually on two legs, his hair falling in to his eyes. Must resist temptation to touch...

"Keep staring at me Clio and I going to have to assume you want me." He said with his trademark smirk.

Damn his irresistible hair! "Keep dreaming Black." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"As long as you're in them I will." He shot back with a small chuckle.

"As long as they don't become reality I'm happy." I said, smiling sweetly.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and then stayed silent for the rest of the period with a small smile gracing his lips. The bell went and I made to walk out of the class but I felt someone grab my arm and keep me there until it was just me and the unknown person in the class. I turned to face the person and found myself looking into stormy grey, unreadable eyes.

"Tell me Valentine, why are you so cold?"

"Tell me Black, why are _you _so cold?" I said, turning the question back at Sirius.

He blinked, confused. "I'm not cold."

""But you are. You are just like me." I said, walking out of the class now Sirius had let go of my arm. "You use girls as a distraction and there are now feeling whatsoever involved; once you are done with your newest toy you throw her aside and move on." Half way down the corridor I turned and faced him, looking him in the eyes. "So, in fact, you are _exactly_ like me. Cold."

"But, unlike you, I don't use my coldness as protection, do I?" Sirius said, taking a step closer to me.

What the hell? Protection? That was... That was... Umm... Ok, can't let him see me unsure; cannot show weakness.  
I made a split second decision and lean forward, closing the distance between us, and captured my lip with his. I was frozen with the shock of what I had just done until Sirius reacted, but not in the way I'd quite expected. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and his hand tangled into my hair while the other rested on my hip gently. I parted my lips and our tongues met, slowly circling each other as the kiss grew more desperate. Somehow, my hands found their way to his chest and without realising; I was pulling Sirius closer, not wanting to end the kiss.  
I felt like it was one the kisses you only see in movies and there should have been making-out music and fireworks. It was as though I was, literally, melting. It was as though there were feelings involved...

I pulled away at the realisation.

"I have to go." I said shortly and walked away, leaving Sirius standing in the middle of the corridor. I ran my hand through my hair as I headed towards Defence Against The Dark Arts.  
I opened the door as quietly as possible and slid in silently. I took the seat Lily had saved me beside her with Ray on my other side.

"Where were you?" Lily whispered.

"I stayed behind to talk to Professor McGonagall about something." I lied quickly.

I glanced at the door, wondering when Sirius would walk in with the ever arrogant smirk present on his face.  
The rest of the period went by and I didn't listen to a word Professor Telford said. Sirius didn't appear.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Lily, Ray and I left Defence and went to the Great Hall. We walked in and I saw all four Marauders sitting at their usual place.  
Must not show emotion, must not show emotion, must _not_ show how slightly flustered I am. I let like putting my head in my hands and screaming. What was I thinking?! Why the _hell_ did I kiss _Sirius Black_? And why the _fuck _did feeling have to get involved? Stupid, stupid Clio!  
I put a blank mask on my face as we sat down a few seats up from the Marauders. I reached casually for the coffee while I laughed at something Ray said. I could feel Sirius's eyes on me and I had to resist the temptation to turn and look at him.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I saw Clio and her friends walk into the Great Hall and I had to stop myself from staring at her. Everything about her was intriguing and I couldn't get her smell out of my head. It was like cherries and dark, bitter chocolate. Not floral and sickly sweet like most girls.

"Pads, are you ok?" James asked.

"Never better." I said with a grin.

"You sure? I've never known you to be this quiet." Moony said.

"Really. I'm good. Awesome." I tried to say convincingly. In all truthfulness, I _was _good. I was just a little...distracted. I looked at Clio again; she had just sat down. She looked completely unaffected by the kiss. Did it even mean anything to her? Fuck, it meant something to me! I wanted to punch something. For the first time one single kiss had actually meant something to me. Damn it, this girl was driving me crazy!

I was like the first period of Divination all over again; I just stared at her for the whole of lunch. I would look away quickly whenever Clio turned to look at me, a confused look on her face each time. It was as though was in first year again and had no experience with girls whatsoever and would look but not touch. The other Marauders tried to get me to talk, but eventually they gave up when each time they got no response.  
What was it about her that made her so intriguing, irresistible? I shook my head in confusion and mild annoyance. Fuck, Clio Valentine was making me gat way to deep for my liking.

"Hey Sirius, you coming?" I heard Moony's voice and felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? What?" I mumbled feeling a bit baffled.

"We're leaving for our next class." James said slowly as though I was an idiot.

"Oh yeah! Err... What do I have?" I asked Moony with a small sheepish smile.

He rolled his eyes and handed me my book bag. "Double Divination."

Right. Double Divination. With Clio Valentine. Working together.

Fuck.

* * *

_Hello my fellow Fanfictioners!_

_How was your day today? Was it good? Excellent!_

_Well anyway..._

_REVIEW!!_

_G'night_

_- Crack Fox_


	11. Temptation

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Exercise One by Joy Division  
The Likes Of You by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

* * *

Temptation

_Clio POV_

After lunch I walked slowly up to Divination. I stood outside the door, mulling over whether to go in or to. Should or should I not be a coward? My hand hovered over the doorknob and I bit my lip feeling much undecided.

"You know the door isn't going to open by itself." Sirius said from his casual position, leaning against the wall. He tossed his hair out of his eyes, walked over to me and whispered into my ear, "Generally, they need to be opened."

I squared and my shoulders and turned to face him. "I was quite aware of that fact, thank you." I said arching an eyebrow. We were centimetres apart and his scent was invading my brain and taking over my thoughts. It was like freshly mown grass and some sort of spice... cinnamon....

"Well are you planning on going into Divination?" Sirius asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Should or should I not be a coward? Damn it; screw the fact that I'm a Gryffindor. "No." I said shortly, side-stepping him. He slid in front of me, preventing me from leaving.

"Ditching? I never took you to me such a rebel." He said, dangerously close.

"Then you should learn never to underestimate me Sirius Black." I said, leaning even closer to me.

"I think I will." Sirius whispered and I felt his breath lightly tickle my lips. I wanted so much to close the distance between us and put an end to this tantalising torture.

_Fuck it, _I thought and pulled Sirius towards me by his tie, crushing his lips against mine. Sirius's arms snaked around my waist and my hands tangled in his hair, each of us drawing the other closer and neither wanting to let go. Our tongues battled for dominance until I finally pulled away, breathless. Sirius rested his head against mine as we both caught our breath.

"We seem to be making a habit of pulling in corridors." He murmured throatily with a grin.

"It seems we do." I replied enjoying the feeling of Sirius being close to me, his body warming mine. It was just so comforting and I could feel myself melting against him.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Sirius commanded as he trailed kisses down my neck, biting gently occasionally.

I moaned lightly in reply. It was too hard to think... It was too much of an effort and Sirius had found the exact spot that really got me...

"Is that a yes?"

"Uhh... yes... no... maybe..." Too much effort to speak coherently...

"Good." He whispered as he claimed my lips and slid his hand slowly under my shirt, tracing patterns on my stomach.

There were definitely feelings involved, but this time I didn't know whether to run or stay.

I pulled away hesitantly and said lowly, "I have to go."

"Don't."

"I have to. I'll see you later." I said as I picked up my bag which I hadn't even realised I'd dropped and walked away with my shoulders squared and head held high.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in the library doodling aimlessly. Funny how all my doodles somehow looked like an S and B. I furrowed my brow in exasperation. These stupid feelings were turning me into a lovesick thirteen year old girl, damn it! I crumpled up the piece of parchment and stormed out of the library, earning me a scathing look from Madame Leva, the hag of a school librarian.

I strolled casually into the Great Hall for dinner and sat down next to Lily and Ray.

"Hey how was Divination?" Lily asked as she munched on her lasagne.

"It was good." I said with a small smile.

"Jay was looking for you by the way." Ray said, looking over my shoulder. "And he's coming over now."

"Fuck." I muttered angrily. How to tell him we were just a one off thing and I wanted nothing more to with him?

"Let's get ready for fireworks. " Lily said with a smirk and Ray laid down the Daily Prophet she had been reading as Jay approached.

"Hey." I heard him say from behind me.

I turned in my seat and stood up so I was facing him. "Hey." I said smiling sweetly.

"I was wondering if you want to meet up tonight sometime." He said as he took one of my hands in his.

I suppose to every other girl in the hall this must have seemed ridiculously cute, but to me it had happened so many times with so many guys that it lost all the sentimentality it should have held.

"I'm busy tonight." I said, extracting my hand form his and folding my arms.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade together then?" He said hopefully with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm busy then as well." I said delicately shrugging my shoulders in indifference. I could see Jay starting to get a bit pissed.

"So this is it? You pull me then throw me aside and move on?" He said combining the pissed and hurt look very well.

I arched my eyebrows at him in disbelief. "You actually thought we had something? That just because we made out _once _we were 'together'?"

"I thought I was different. I thought we had something."

I laughed hollowly. "Don't illusion yourself Jay. You weren't different and we had nothing." I said harshly. Behind me I heard I heard Lily sigh as I broke yet another heart and Ray giggle at the line I used on each and every guy. In my opinion, they weren't worth the time it took to come up with an awesome, new, killer line.

I stared at Jay until he realised that he wasn't getting anything else from me and it was time to leave. I sat down and calmly poured myself some coffee.

"And another heart is torn into pieces, stamped on, set on fire and laughed at." Lily sighed.

I looked up and smiled. "Yep."

* * *

Before I knew it, it was Friday and I had yet to tell Lily and Ray about my date with Sirius. Somehow I knew it was going to be a shitstorm when I told them. I cringed at the thought. No, it was most definitely not going to be good.  
Sirius and I had been exchanging secret similes and glances all for the past few days and it was only a matter of time before Lily and Ray found out. Just as long as they didn't find out after the Sirius Black Fan Club I would be fine. I knew for a fact Sirius's Fan Club hadn't found out because so far I wasn't dead.  
After dinner on Friday Lily, Ray and I sat lazily around the fire in the common room talking. Unavoidably, they subject of Hogsmeade came up.

"So you looking forward to it?" Ray asked as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Of course! I really need to get some more quills so I'm thinking we should stop at _The Stationery Station_ first so we can get the boring stuff out of the way first." Lily said, upbeat.

"Uh guys? I kind of agreed to go with someone tomorrow." I said, avoiding their eyes. Ray sat bolt upright at my words.

"Who?"

"No-one..." I mumbled.

"Who?" Lily demanded while Ray pointed her wand at me.

"Jesus, no need to get violent." I said putting my hands up.

"Stop evading the question Clio" Ray said threateningly.

"Sirius Black." I muttered under my breath.

Lily and Ray both gasped and slowly a grin slid over Lily's face.

"I knew it!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands. Ray scowled and handed Lily five gallons out of her pocket.

"You win." She grumbled.

What the fuck? "Care to explain?" I said feeling very confused. Where was the anger? The stream of abuse from Ray? The disappointed look from Lily?

"I knew it would happen eventually. You two are the most wanted people in school, so soon enough you would have to realise that each of you had met your match. It was bound to happen." Lily said nodding her head consolingly.

"I didn't think you would actually fall for his charm! Shiiiiit!" Ray wailed miserably.

"I never knew you were taking bets on my love life." I muttered.

"Not bets Clio. Small gambles." Lily said smirking.

"Hmmm..." I said as I checked my watch. I was sure there was something I'd forgotten. I just couldn't remember what...

A tapping at the window interrupted my thinking and my owl flew in and dropped a scrap on parchment on my lap. I turned it over and read the single sentence.

_Don't forget._

Max. Shit. What was the time? I frantically looked at my watch again. Five to nine. I could just make I down to the Forbidden Forest in time. Just.

"I have to go." I said as I leapt out of my seat and summoned my cloak.

"What's up?" Lily said looking concerned.

"Nothing. I'll be back later." I said shortly, turning to leave and running out of the common room.

Thankfully the castle was empty and the only thing I could hear was my feet pounding on the ground. I barrelled out of the castle doors and made my way into the Forbidden Forest. I had just enough light to see by from the nearly full moon. I followed a small unnoticeable path until I was on the outskirts of clearing. Max stood in the middle and he turned as I approached.

"You're nearly late." He said gruffly, looking me over.

"Well I made it in time." I spat out.

"Just." He sneered. "How do you suppose you're going to fight in that?"

I looked down at my school uniform. Shit. I forgot to change. I waved my wand and instantly I was wearing a black top with black jeans tucked into knee high black boots.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Max said shortly as he check his left forearm. "The attack has started. We go now."

I stuffed my wand into my back pocket and focused with Max on our destination. I felt the world around me disappear and my insides twisted uncomfortably as I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole. Then as suddenly as the sensation had come, it left and I found myself in the middle of Diagon Alley in the midst of Death Eaters killing innocent people for fun. Max appeared beside me an gave me the signal.

It was time to join the attack.

* * *

_Hello my fellow Fanfictioners!_

_I have returned! Now I know I said I was going to update on Friday but I got a little distracted with...things. I'm sorry! So please accept my grovelling apology and we can all move on and I will carry on being you all time favourite writer! _

_Kidding._

_So anyway, how have you been? Excellent did you say? Wonderful!_

_Moving on... REVIEW and I will love you forever. And ever. And ever._

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_G'night._

_- Crack Fox_


	12. Forgetfulness

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: Hash Pipe by Weezer  
Spinning by Zero 7_

* * *

Forgetfulness 

_Clio POV_

I sat on the top of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and looked down on the battle below. The Order of the Phoenix was losing and the Death Eaters were taking joy in winning for once. Lord Voldemort stood in the midst of the fight killing any opponents that were within reach. From my perch I shot down a shield charm between Fabien Prewett and Dolohov. Fabien was only just in the Order. It was best we didn't lose such a promising dueller so soon. Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion and saw flames coming out of Flourish & Blott's. Death Eaters laughed as they pushed dead Order members in the flames. I felt my blood boil at their cruelty.

"Avada Kedavra." I whispered, pointing my wand at them. One by one they fell back into the flames and the other Death Eaters nearby looked around to see who had cast the curse. I laughed silently at them as I cast the killing curse at them. They never found me. At every battle they looked and each time they failed. I scanned Diagon Alley looking for more Order members in need of my help. Max was duelling fiercely against three Death Eaters and winning. He may have been a bastard but he sure knew how to fight. He had taught me everything I knew today. Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, Voldemort swept his three Death Eaters aside and starting duelling Max himself. I abandoned all attempts at helping the Order and focused on Max, ready to attack if he needed my help. Max's wand slashed and twirled and he appeared to be holding up well but then, all at once, green light filled the Alley and Voldemort let out a manic laugh. Max lay dead in front of him, staring up at me with empty eyes. I stared back, anger building up inside. I looked back up and saw Voldemort casually kick him aside and walk away. Fuck staying out of sight; I was fighting with the Order.

I leapt down from the roof and strode after Voldemort, shooting down any Death Eaters in my path. Voldemort turned around and faced me, a strangely triumphant look on his face.

"So I have finally drawn you out of hiding." He said in his cold, high voice.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped, ignoring what he was saying and just wanting to cause him as much pain as possible. His grin turned to a snarl as he realised I wasn't going to play games with him.

We fought wordlessly, only the flashes of light and explosions from the spells giving any sign that we were duelling. The Daily Prophet had said that Lord Voldemort was a formidable and unbeatable dueller and I was only just beginning to believe them now. I had thought no one was unbeatable but it seemed I had finally met my match. Every curse I sent out he was able to block or dodge with ease while he cast some of the darkest spells I had ever seen. But he never sent the killing my way. He sent every curse imaginable except the killing curse and slowly his spells were getting darker and darker. I was fighting for my life, not just to avenge Max.  
The screams and explosions were getting louder and I was beginning to lose concentration with the volume of them. I was moving slower and my reactions were getting sluggish. Then, suddenly, I felt pain shoot through my body and I stumbled forward, clutching my stomach and gasping for breath.

"And now I shall finish you off with pleasure." Voldemort said with a twisted smile.

"Fuck you." I gasped with as much venom as possible. I summoned all the strength inside of me (which was very little considering merely remaining standing up was using it all) and wandlessly sent the spell Max had told me only to use against Lord Voldemort himself. A blue of blinding blue light flew towards him and hit him square in the chest with bang. He was blasted back and hit the wall of Gringotts. He fell to the ground and lay motionless. Death Eaters swarmed to him and I saw the Order members leave and take their wounded or dead. They could fight no more and this was their chance to leave.  
I stumbled into a small alley unseen and took death breathes. I need to get back to the school. Crippling pains still shot through my body and were increasing in intensity. I clutched my wand tightly and focused on the Forbidden Forest with all my will power. I felt the familiar sensation of being sucked into a black hole and closed my eyes.

* * *

I don't know how I managed to get from the Forbidden Forest back up to the castle, but I did. I stumbled into the Gryffindor common room and collapsed onto the sofa by the fire. I bit down on my lip to prevent myself from crying out from the pain. I hauled myself into a sitting position and tasted blood in my mouth as I realised I'd bitten down to hard on my lip. I had to get rid of the curse Voldemort had on me. I cast my mind back to the battle to see if that would give me any clues. All I could remember was a blinding white light. Tears of frustration slid down my cheek and I doubled over in pain.  
I couldn't stay in the common room all night. I had to get up to the dormitory. I made to get up and nearly screamed out in pain. It was as though my insides were on fire or knives were stabbing me over and over again. It was like the Cruciatus Curse only worse. With this you didn't have the pleasure of being driven insane.  
I staggered forward a few steps but stopped. I heard someone coming down the steps of the girl's dormitories. I saw Lily emerge and I sank to the ground in relief.

"Lily." I croaked out. She stopped and looked around the common room, not seeing me. Shit, I must be hidden by the sofa. "Fucks sake Lily! It's me!"

Lil rushed over to me having finally located me. "Clio! Where the hell were you? Ray and I have been so damn worried!"

"Lily." I begged, cutting her off. "Just get rid of the curse."

Then I blacked out.

* * *

_Clio. Clio wake up. You're safe now. Clio..._

Who was speaking? I didn't want to wake up... I was so warm and numb and comfortable...

"CLIO! WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU TIT!"

I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide open as I looked around the room frantically.

"See I told you that was the best way to wake her up." I held someone cackle gleefully.

"Words fail me Ray." I heard Lily say exasperatedly.

"What happened?" I said my voice deep and cracking from sleep.

"I found you in the common room at two in the morning on the floor bent over in pain and you asked me to help you. Then you blacked out." Lily said soothingly as Ray sat beside her expression worried.

I nodded. "Where am I?"

"Room of Requirement. Lily and I brought you here after she woke me up."

"You got rid of the curse." I said softly, poking my stomach to make sure it was completely gone.

"Yep."Lily said cheerfully. "But it was fucking hard. I had no idea what it was and I couldn't ask you because you were passed out on the floor."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Not exactly sure. It had gotten to the point that Ray and I were just throwing counter curses at you and then you just suddenly stopped being in pain and we have no idea which counter curse it was that stopped you. Anyway I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get some food for you." Lily said with a smile as she left the room.

I sat on the bed cross legged and picked at a stray thread on the duvet.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at Ray.

"Half seven." She said and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" I enquired.

"Nearly die. It was horrible. We didn't know what to do. Whenever you were conscious all you did was beg us not to take you to the hospital wing and scream and cry and pain. I don't know what was worse. Have you screaming in pain or just silently lying there twitching in pain." Ray said quietly looking up at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm guessing you didn't asking for the curse to be put on you."

"I'm still sorry though. I didn't mean to put both of you through that." I said sorrowfully looking at Ray.

"It's fine." She said with a watery smile and hugged me. "But still, don't do it again."

"I won't." I promised.

Lily came back with the food and we all sat on the bean bags the Room of Requirement gave us and agreed that I would tell them about last night when I was ready. I really would tell them. It would just take some time.

"So, is everyone looking forward to Hogsmeade today?" Ray said upbeat.

Shit. Hogsmeade was today. And I was going with Sirius Black.

"I have to get dressed!" I said frantically getting up and running for the door.

"Clio! Wait!" Lily and Ray called out after me as they ran after me and tackled me to the ground.

"What the fuck guys?! You just tackled me to the ground!" I exclaimed.

Ray shrugged delicately. "It seemed like a good way to get you to slow down."

"Well, it worked! It worked so damn well that I'm on the ground with both of you on top of me! And let me tell you, if this is going to become a regular thing, you two better start cutting down on how much you eat!" I said waggling my finger at them.

"Don't be a drama queen." Lily said rolling her eyes. "We just want to know what's got you in such a rush."

"I have a date with Sirius Black today." I explained.

Their eyes widened in understanding.

"Now you understand why I'm in a little bit of a rush. Can you please get off me now?" I asked.

"Sorry for tackling you." Ray said grinning sheepishly once we were all standing up again.

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. "It's fine. Let's go to the tower and get ready."

* * *

By quarter to ten, we were all ready to go to the first Hogsmeade trip of this term. Ray had me dressed in a black and red theme. Black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt, black jacket, red belt, red scarf and red jewellery. I wasn't convinced...

"I feel like I should be one of the bad guys in a James Bond movie." I said bluntly as I stood in front of the full length mirror in our room.

"I don't care how you feel Clio; you are not backing out of wearing that outfit. You agreed to let me dress you so you will wear what I choose." Ray said firmly with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, enough discussion people, time to leave." Lily said, herding us out of the room. "Are you sure you feel up to going to Hogsmeade Clio?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I said lightly.

"Hmmm... Maybe because last night you were screaming and crying in pain from unknown dark curse?" Lily said sarcastically.

"I'll be fine." I said with a sigh as we walked out of the Gryffindor Tower.

"You better be." Ray said sternly.

"I will be fine! I'm always fine! Besides I can barely remember last night so it's not like I'm going to have a nervous breakdown or anything." I said exasperatedly. In fact, I was slightly annoyed I couldn't remember last night. I was sure there was something important that happened...

"Ok. Well, when you get back you have to tell us how you're date went and how he actually managed to get you to go on a date with him." Lily said with smile when we reached the Main Entrance where I was meeting Sirius.

"I will. Bye guys!" I said as I turned to go and gave them a wave and a cheery smile.

Damn it, they still look a bit worried.

Note to self, next time I come back with a dark curse on me, avoid friends until it's gone or I've died.

Either that or don't be stupid enough to let someone put a dark curse on me.

* * *

_Hello my fellow Fanfictioners!_

_How are you all? Anyway, I'm far too tired to say anything more!_

_REVIEW! And you'll make my day!_

_G'night. (Technically, I should say "G'morning" as it is actually morning but I'm too sleep deprived and hysterical to care!)_

_- A very delirious Crack Fox _


	13. Remembrance

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

_Playlist: nothing so far... :(_

* * *

Remembrance

_Clio POV_

I walked down the steps into the Main Entrance and saw Sirius leaning casually against a wall by the doorway, his arms folded over his broad chest. The bright morning sun shining in through the open doors gave Sirius the appearance that there was a glow surrounding him, like an angel would have. No doubt the girls passing by him sending him wistful or flirtatious glances considered him to be sent from heaven.  
I smirked to myself as I reached the bottom of the steps and strolled over to Sirius. Those girls were wasting their time if they thought that if they looked at Sirius long enough he would ask them to go to Hogsmead with him. I was with him.

Though who was I t think that I could tame Hogwarts most notorious playboy?

As I approached Sirius, he turned to me and greeted me with a smile.

"Shall we go?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as though it was a challenge.

"We shall." I smirked. As we started to leave, Sirius offered me his arm and I accepted with a laugh.

"Ever the gentleman." I remarked, sending a smile at him.

"But of course!" Sirius exclaimed cheekily, "Where have you heard anything else?"

"You should sure as hell hope that that's a rhetorical question." I said dryly.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and several girls nearby sent him adoration filled looks. I, on the other hand, received some of the worst death stares in existence (but, of course, they never superseded my own. They were legendary.).

We had just walked through the gates and were nearing the carriages when Sirius stopped abruptly.

"Do you want to walk in to Hogsmeade instead of taking the carriages?" He asked, looking at me almost hopefully.

Yes! There was a God! I _hated _the carriages with a passion! "Yes! I would _love _to walk!"I said happily.

"Really?" Sirius questioned, looking surprised and happy at the same time. "I mean, most girls don't want to cause they always wear high heels that they can't actually walk in."

I looked down at my motorcycle boots and laughed. "Well, I don't think I'll have any problem walking in these. You should be thankful I'm not like most girls."

"Oh believe me, I am! So far, you're the first girl how hasn't tried to push me into the bushes and have her wicked way with me." Sirius said with a grin.

I let out a shocked laugh. "They haven't! I feel ashamed to be called female now!"

Sirius shrugged and said with a cocky smile, "I'm irresistible."

* * *

We arrived at Hogsmeade and found it already thriving with Hogwarts students.

"So, where to my lady?" Sirius asked, sweeping his majestically at the sight in front of us. I paused for a moment, tapping a finger against my chin as I thought.

"I think...Zonko's. I have a list of things Lily and Ray require."

Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly as we walked down the road, "What could your darling friends want from Zonko's?"

I smiled mysteriously, "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"That is generally the point when someone asks you a question." Sirius said dryly and then suddenly laughed, "Hang in, Evans and Ray are actually going to try and prank someone?"

"Yes."I said haughtily, "What, you don't think we can?"

"You're in on it too? That is funny! It'll never work with you three planning it!" Sirius said, cracking up with laughter.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You don't think we can do it?" I said, my temper rising as I stood with my hands on my hips.

"No." Sirius said snickering and took a step closer to me.

"Really. Well, we'll just have to prove you wrong." I said walking closer to Sirius until we were a mere breath apart and I could feel his breath lightly tickling my face. "And maybe now, I don't want to carry on being in Hogsmeade with you." I turned around abruptly and began to walk away.

"C'mon Clio, you don't really want to be mad at me." Sirius said coaxingly as he chased after me.

I ignored him, putting up a facade of mock anger.

He darted in front of me, forcing me to stop. "Clio..." Sirius said almost pleadingly as he put pouted cutely and widened his eyes in an attempt to seem innocent.

I rolled my eyes and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose I could forgive you."

"Knew you would, baby." Sirius said smugly and caught me off guard my pressing his lips to mine. What started out as caste kiss began to quickly turn heated. My hands tangled in his soft hair and Sirius's wandered down to my waist. Sirius pulled away reluctantly (unfortunately we were in a very public place) and I fought back a moan of annoyance. I raised my eyebrows at him, as if questioning him for where the spontaneous kiss came from, and he just shrugged cheekily. As we resumed walking he put his hands into the pockets of his low-slung, faded jeans. His dark hair was falling elegantly into his stormy grey eyes and his beaten up leather jacket was left unbuttoned despite the unusually cold wind for early October. His plain black tee shirt clung to his torso and well earned Quidditch muscles. Well, he's definitely one gorgeous guy, I thought to myself as I eyed him approvingly. But discreetly, obviously.

After going to Zonko's, we spent the day wandering through Hogsmeade, going into different shops and laughing at the ridiculous products they sold. Being with Sirius was far more fun than I had imagined it to be. I had pictured awkward silence and Sirius trying to hit on me with the cheesiest if chat up lines, but I was genuinely surprised as none of that panned out. He was a perfect gentleman the whole time.

"But I had a constant nagging feeling in my head that I had forgotten something about the night before, the attack. I just couldn't place what was missing...

"Hey, we should start heading back up to the school now if we want to be in time for dinner." Sirius said. Funny, he almost sounded almost forlorn, but that was preposterous...

"Yeah, we should." I replied, attempting to keep the vague disappointment out of my voice.

"Do you mind if we stop to buy a Daily Prophet first?" Sirius asked, turning to face me.

"Sure, that's fine."

Walking to the nearest newspaper shop, we no longer had to fight our way through the crowds of Hogwarts students. The mass had thinned out to just the few last people returning to the school.

"I'll wait for you outside." I said as Sirius went into the newspaper shop. I hadn't seen Lily and Ray in Hogsmeade so I was wondering if they had bothered to leave the school and relax in the village. I hoped to God that if they had come down, they hadn't spied on Sirius and I to make sure I was okay. Being the over-protective people they were, it was just the thing they would do.

"Ready to go my lady?"

I jumped and turned around to see Sirius standing, grinning, with the Daily Prophet tucked under one arm.

"But of course." I laughed, recovering from my shock.

Sirius grinned and took my hand as we started to walk, shaking his hair out his eyes.

"Anything interesting in the Prophet?" I asked casually. Would the Prophet have sugar-coated the attack last night? Had they even mentioned it? They usually mentioned Death Eater attacks unless it was minor enough not to create interest.

"Yeah, there was another Death Eater attack last night in Diagon Alley." Sirius said frowning in distaste. So it was bad enough to make it in, I thought to myself.

"Oh?"

"Voldemort himself showed up and twenty four people died."

"Wow."

"Here, you can see it for yourself." Sirius unfolded the paper and handed it to me, front page up. A large, moving, black and white picture was at the top. I looked at it more closely.

Was that-?

No, it couldn't be...

I would remember...

A sharp pain erupted in my head and memories flooded back from the attack...

Max...

Fighting Voldemort...

Dead...

Max...

"Clio. Clio? Clio, are you alright?" Sirius's concerned voice broke through my thoughts. I opened my eyes even though I hadn't realised I'd closed them. I saw Sirius looking concerned as he partially supported me.

Max...

Dead...

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, trying to ignore the fact my throat was closing up as I attempted to keep my voice normal.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, still looking worried.

"Really, I'm sure. We should start heading back to the school, we're nearly the last people left." I said with a convincing smile as I pulled Sirius forward.

Max...

Dead...

"Okay, if you're sure." Sirius said and took my hand again as we walked.

Max...

Dead...

* * *

"I'll see you around Sirius." I said quickly as I walked away from him the minute we got back to the castle. I need to get away. I need to think. I needed... to relive tension in anyway available.

"Okay... I'll talk to you...later?" Sirius called out after me, confused.

I ignored him as I walked away, only focusing on getting to the Room of Requirement and releasing my anger. Caring about his feelings wasn't featuring in my mind.

Max...

Dead...

* * *

_Sirius POV_

What the hell?

I watched Clio practically run from me as soon as we got into the castle. I frowned as I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance (fuck, I was picking up bad habits from Prongs). I didn't get her. One minute we're good, we're making out, but as soon as we're at the school she can't get away from me sooner.

Why the hell, couldn't she be like other girls? Girls that fell over themselves just to be with me, I could deal with. Girls that were thrilled just to be seen with me, that I could deal with too. Girls that hot and then cold, I couldn't deal with.

I kicked a wall angrily and stalked down the school corridors to the Gryffindor common room.

What the hell was wrong with her?!

Was she ashamed to be seen with me or something? Wanting to protect her reputation? Did she think I'd tarnish it just because I've got around a bit?!

Fuck her! It wasn't like she was a complete angel! She'd had her fair share of guys.

"Fucking hypocrite." I growled to myself. Well, screw her if she didn't want to be seen with me.

I strode through the halls, cursing under my breath, not caring if I walked into people just to get by. Like they mattered anyway.

I reached the portrait hole and snapped the password. The portrait huffed indignantly, but let me in anyway.

I stormed in and surveyed the girls in the common room, leaning against the doorway. A group of first and second year girls sat giggling in a corner, poring over a magazine, but they were too young. Scanning the room, I looked for girls above forth year. A brunette girl sitting with her fifth year friends sat nearby the fire and was attempting to make eye contact with me. As she gazed at me from under her eyelashes, a small smile playing on her full lips, I sauntered over.

Screw the fact Clio didn't want me. Even if she didn't plenty others did.

"Come sit with me by the fire." I said, not caring if I was abrupt.

The girl glanced back at her friends and they exchanged looks (how the hell could them communicate with just looks?!).

"Okay." She replied, giggling and delicately got up and followed me as I led her to the sofa nearest the fire. I sat down and pulled her onto me so she was sitting in my lap. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around my neck. Grinning, I drew her to me and crushed her lips against mine, not bother to be gentle.

Ah, snogging, the best way to ease one's mind.

* * *

_Clio POV_

I left the Room of Requirement feeling a grim satisfaction at leaving the wreckage I had created behind. Max was gone. There was nothing I could do about it. Now I had to deal with my life with no helping hand from him, no one to teach me how to fight. No one.

I shook my head and walked through the bleak stone corridors to the Gryffindor common room. I had to apologise to Sirius for running off on him. I ran my hand through my hair and frowned. I really hate apologising, it meant I had to actually I did something wrong. I scowled.

"Ok, you can apologise. You just walk up to him and say, "I'm sorry for running off," It'll be fine. You_ can_ apologise." I muttered to myself under my breath as I pushed open the common room door.

Strolling in, I looked around for Sirius. My eyes locked on a couple on a sofa, a dark haired boy with a brunette girl straddling him. I took a step closer, not quite believing what I was seeing.

Was that Sirius?! What the fuck? Was I so boring that Sirius had to be entertained by another girl straight after his date with me?!

Screw this, I thought, shaking my head. I walked casually over to the sofa where the two were close on dry humping.

"Hey Sirius, I just wanted to say sorry for running out on you after our date. I had something important to do. But I'm guessing you don't need consoling, you've already found yourself a new chew toy." I said with a sneer as Sirius broke away from the brunette.

"I..." Sirius started guiltily, but I cut him off.

"I'll see you around." I said dismissively and walked away.

Fuck him.

_Sirius POV_

Oh fuck...

* * *

_Hello!_

_Okay, so I know I've been away for a while (quite a long while!) but I'm offically back now! My exams are over so i can finally dedicate time to writing._

_Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you with a massive long__ Authors Note, so review and make me happy! (I'm a review slut!) Virtual hugs for _everyone_ that reviews!_

_G'night._

_- Crack Fox _


	14. Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It sucks.

_Playlist: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by This Providence_

Crashing Down

_Clio POV_

Storming up the stairs to the dorm I cursed myself for even _thinking_ a guy like _Black _could be decent.

Bastard!

He thinks he can just date girls and then be caught making out with a new one the next minute. Well, he bloody well can't, I thought scowling.

I shook my head angrily as I flung open the dorm door. I smirked in satisfaction as a loud bang resonated from the stone walls as the door handle connected with it hard. Stalking into the bathroom, I slammed the door shut with another echoing bang and ignored the confused looks from Lily and Ray.  
As I went about getting ready for bed I tried to lock out the days emotions threatening to bubble up and emerge. I calmly walked out of the bathroom when done and sat down gently on my soft four poster bed and again ignored Lily and Ray staring at me apprehensively. Serenely, I pulled the blood red drapes surrounding my bed shut and cast a silencing charm.  
I sat cross-legged in the middle of my bed, eyes closed as I concentrated on a blank empty space. Emotions threatening to resurface were pushed down and out of existence as I carried on concentrating on nothing.

Though it seems dreams don't let you ignore emotions nearly as well as reality.

* * *

"Are...are you okay?" Lily asked warily the next morning at breakfast, her green eyes concerned.

"Of course," I said brightly, taking a large gulp of coffee, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Lily said with an uneasy smile.

Damn, my happy act wasn't fooling anyone. Ray was shooting me suspicious glances while battling through her grease covered breakfast.

"So what's everyone doing today?" I smiled. Maybe the key was _subtle _happiness instead being overly happy.

"Homework." Ray scowled and wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"Same." Lily agreed downheartedly.

"Mmmm...I think I'll play guitar." I said lightly but absentmindedly. I think I can pull off the whole _happy _thing!

Lily looked at me disapprovingly. "Clio, you should do your homework and not leave it to the last minute like you always do. And I'm sure you'll see a much bigger improvement in your work if you don't rush through it and actually spend some time on it."

"Pish posh," I said waving a hand, "Where's the fun in that? Besides, I get by spending no time on it and that's all I need."

"Lily, leave her alone. She can fail if she wants to fail." Ray said rolling her eyes and pushing her plate away.

Lily sniffed and put her nose in the air. I looked at Ray and smiled. The difference in Lily and I's work ethic never failed to provide humour for her.

"Come on, let's just go to the common room." Ray said with a smile.

I chatted aimlessly with Lily and Ray as we strolled leisurely up to the common room. The nightmares of last night were slowly starting to slipping away and being happy was slightly less of a chore. We retrieved the things we needed with little fuss (Lily gave me only a disdainful glance as I collected my guitar instead of my book bag) and grabbed seats by the fire. As October rolled round the days were beginning to get colder and the fire was now the best place to be.

Lily and Ray sat on the couch and pulled out a small mound of homework. Lily began work straight away while Ray stared scowling at it for a few minutes before finally giving in and pulled out a quill.  
Really, how could you squander a whole day working when it could be spent relaxing? Shaking my head in bewilderment I sank into a comfortable position in my armchair and started strumming haphazardly on my guitar, testing out chords.

Lily looked up at me testily, "If you have to play guitar, can you at least play something recognisable?"

I smirked at her. Hmmmm...what to play... I smiled suddenly as the perfect song drifted into my mind.

* * *

_James POV_

I watched Sirius stab forcefully at his bacon and sighed.

"Okay mate, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been like this since yesterday." I said putting down my fork.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sirius growled, slamming his goblet on table after taking a drink.

"Like hell are you fine," Moony snorted, "You've been grouchy ever since your date with Clio."

Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"I repeat, I'm fine," Sirius snarled, "and _Valentine_ has nothing to do with my mood. My mood which I fine!" He added as Remus opened his mouth.

"Liar," I said bluntly. Clio Valentine was the only reason Padfoot was acting like this. His family was currently ignoring him so they weren't the explanation. There was no other girl under his skin because no girl_ could_get under his skin. Other than Clio Valentine. Hmmm...I shall have to make myself know to this girl. I can't let the only girl that has got to Sirius be scared off by his silly mood swings.

"What?" Sirius sad lowly.

"Well, it's blatantly Clio Valentine as there's nothing else going on in your life that could be getting you this worked up." I stated matter of factly.

"And you know me that well do you?" Sirius said, his voice rising.

"Yeah, I do." I said flashing him a bright grin. Sirius glowered at me for a few minutes.

"If you weren't my damn best friend I would hit you fucking hard."

"But unluckily for you and luckily for James you are best friends so there will be no hitting." Remus said reasonably.

"Always the voice of reason Moony," Sirius said grouchily.

"Yeah, yeah. We should go up to the common room; we got a ton of homework this week." Remus said standing up."

"What? I don't want to go to the common room!" I whined. Moony really needs to loosen up. Who does _homework _on a Sunday morning?!

"It's either the common room or the library."Moony said firmly. He is so gonna be a teacher.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr Moony," Sirius said as he stood up too.

Remus turned to me, a sly look on his face. "Lily will be in the common room."

Actually, do you know something? The common room is the place to be!

"Common room it is people!" I said brightly.

Sirius groaned. "The day I fall in love will be the day I take my broomstick, shove it up my arse and proclaim that gay love rules. In front of the Great Hall." He added as an afterthought.

"Now that I wouldn't mind seeing." I sniggered.

Padfoot, Moony and Wormy looked at me disgustedly.

"Not in a sexual way! God, what do you take me for?" I exclaimed horrified. Why do they think I'm gay?! It's not like I gave off a gay aura.

Is it?

"A pervert." Sirius smirked.

"Oh well, you've suddenly cheered up!" Stupid friends.

"Prongs, my man," Sirius said clapping me on the back cheerily, "I take pleasure out of other people misery."

"Okay, enough chit chat and up to the common room." Remus said herding us out of the kitchens.

We, the Marauders, have tradition of every Sunday eating breakfast together in the kitchens. I don't why, we just _do._

"Do I give off a gay aura?" I asked thoughtfully as we walked through the corridors. "Maybe that's why my Lilyflower won't go out with me."

"Or maybe because you're an annoying fuck around her."

"Remus John Lupin you are a prefect! You can't swear!"

Moony smirked. "Yes, I can."

"But you do give off a gay aura." Sirius said suddenly.

"Right," I muttered, staring at my feet as we walked, "Got to be masculine. Really masculine. _Extra_ masculine."

Maybe I had a gay walk?

Do I shake my hips?!

What if people are mistaking my manly strut as a gay strut? That could pose as a problem...

"Prongs, what's the password?"

"GAY!"

Sirius looked at me confused. Maybe thoughts should in my head...

"Right..." He said, "I'll just charm the portrait with my good looks then."

"It's mandrake." Moony said, rolling his eyes before muttering, "Idiots..."

Climbing through the portrait hole I pushed past the others. Must find my Tigerlily.

"Prongs did you just grope my arse?" Sirius cried, "Jesus, maybe you really are gay..."

"I'M NOT GAY!!"

"Yes you are Potter."

_Sirius POV_

I rolled my eyes. You can always depend on Evans to say the cutting remark to James.

"Lilyflower!" James cried joyously and bounded over to where she sat with her friend (Ray? Maybe...) doing homework. And look who sat with them. Valentine.

Remus followed James and took a seat next Ray(?) on the couch. So, just Peter and I left. Screw it.

I strolled over to the fire and sat in the armchair opposite where Valentine sat with her guitar and a pissed off look on her face.

"What do you want Potter?" Evans said, grinding her teeth.

"I just wanted to spend some time with the most beautiful girl in the world." James said, smiling charmingly.

"Piss off." Evans growled in reply.

Prongs clutched his heart, "Darling Evans you wound me so." He cried a look of mock hurt on his face.

"You are an insufferable prat Potter!" Evans said leaping out of her seat and brandishing her wand in James's face.

Now, if I was attracted to Evans I would find that quite a turn on...

"You are a toerag and bully and...."

"Clio an owl just delivered a letter for you, here." Marlene Mackinnon handed Clio a letter and started to turn away before she caught sight of me. "Hi Sirius." She added with a giggle before leaving.

Huh. I hadn't actually noticed her arrive.

Cl... _Valentine _started to open the letter but it suddenly flew into the air and started to speak. Ministry letter.

"_Miss Valentine, with much regret the Ministry for Magic had seen fit to inform you that your guardian, Max De Silvia, had died in a Death Eater on Friday the 2__nd__ of October 1977. As the sole person in your guardians will all property and possessions will legally be passed down to you._

_With regards, _

_Susan Walker, Ministry of Magic."_

Silence hung over the group of us round the fire. Clio stared as the letter proceeded to rip itself up.

"Oh." She said quietly. Still no one said anything. What do say to someone who's just had it publicly announced that their guardian is dead? Shit.

"Clio, I'm so sorry." Ray said gently.

Then Clio did something _slightly _surprising.

She smiled.

As she smiled she shook her head faintly, a few dark strands of hair falling into her eyes. "I knew. It's fine, I'm fine."

She blankly got up, leaving her guitar on the armchair, and walked out of the common room. She paused for a minute before the door. Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head again and slowly walked out the door.

The Marauders and I glanced at each other while Evans and Ray stared at the fire looking as though they couldn't quite believe what had happened. Wordlessly, the two girls rose and left for the girl's dormitories.

* * *

_Okay, so it might have been a bit a wait for this chapter but I have excuses! I have been very busy lately! Seriously, I was in Germany and then I was in Austria, but it's all good now because it's the summer holidays and I actually have free time to write. Go me!_

_So anyway...time for a rant! Last chapter I got barely any reviews and loads of hits! What is that? Really, it's not hard to just drop a little tiny review. It doesn't have to be big, it can be one word, but little bit of feedback would be awesome._

_Thanks to everyone that did review the last chapter, virtual hugs for you all!!_

_P.S. I found pictures for Sirus and Clio! Yay!_

Sirius Black - .

Clio Valenine - .com/art/I-bruise-easily-part-1-88483641 (although Clio could change)

_G'night_

_- Crack Fox_


	15. Anger Equals Kissing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would own at least 500 pairs of Manolo's. As it is, I don't even own one.

Anger Equals Kissing

_Ray POV_

"Clio, why didn't you tell us?" Lily implored as we all sat on Clio's bed once up in the safety of our dorm.

She shrugged and toyed with her covers. "I didn't want to bother you."

We stared at her in shock. "That wouldn't have been bothering us, that would have been telling your best friends something important!" I said.

"Look, guys, its fine. I've dealt with it," Clio said with a sigh, clearly bored of the conversation.

"Clio, are you sure you don't need to at least _vent_ to us? You've just found out your guardian had diead and you're clearly pissed off with Black." Lily said worriedly.

"Yes, I am pissed off with Black but that is fine as is the other thing. I am _fine._" Clio said trying to convince us.

Lily and I were still doubtful though.

"Okay, well we should start going to bed. It's getting late." I said uncertainly.

None of us decided to mention it was only two in the afternoon.

Sometimes I had absolutely no concept of time.

* * *

Today was not going to be good. Clio was still being...weird, Lily was already ranting about James (though that wasn't unusual) and it was raining so hard I was frightened to leave the castle for Herbology. All that and it's not even nine in the morning yet, I thought with a sigh as I cut up a slice of bacon.

But on the upside, Remus smiled at me!

_He was so handsome..._

"Lily, stop stabbing your eggs! I am trying to daydream!" I burst out suddenly.

Lily looked up scowling.

"Seriously, they don't even look like eggs anymore," I said gesturing to the mess on her plate to illustrate my point.

"I need away to vent my anger at Potter," Lily mumbled darkly. "Imagining the eggs are his face and stabbing it is quite therapeutic."

"Well take a leaf out of Clio's book and do it silently." I nodded towards Clio. She sat hunched over her coffee cup, staring into the depths of it murderously (probably thinking of Sirius). Honest to god, any minute that poor coffee cup was going to burst into flames and what a waste of coffee that would be!  
Actually, Lily and Clio would make very good villains. They had the murderous look perfected so all they needed now was a cape... Well, that's their birthday presents officially sorted!

"Come on future Super Villains," I chirped and stood up, grabbing an apple to eat in History of Magic. "Charms awaits!"

With much grumbling, cursing and glaring, I moved my future Super Villain form the Gryffindor table to the charms class room. But, of course, Lily and Clio didn't forget an ice cold glare for their future loves. It was obvious that Lily would fall for Potter and Clio for Black. All that was needed to complete the fairytale was for Remus to fall for me. Though that could be tricky considering he hadn't dated anyone at all in Hogwarts, so it was unlikely he was going to break for me.

Charms passed in a blur of note-taking, daydreams and sleep (Lily took notes, I daydreamed and Clio slept). In fact, Herbology passed in a similar manner and not even the torrential rain could wash away my daydreams of Remus. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

I eagerly dragged my future Super Villains from Herbology to History of Magic. Now most people would be less that eager to enter History of Magic, but not yours truly! History of Magic I had with Remus Lupin and, best of all, today was a double period!  
Actually, no. That was not best of all. Best of all was that I sat next to him. For two. Whole. Hours.

Life was good, I thought dreamily as I slid into my seat. A quick glance to my left told me that my future boyfriend was not early, thought that was not surprising considering it was Professor Binns class. I pulled out a spare slip of parchment and contented myself with drawing while I waited for Remus.  
The class slowly started to fill up and still the seat to my right remained unoccupied. What if he didn't show up? What if he didn't want to sit beside me? I mean, he did smile at me but what the hell did that mean? What if he was smile at someone else or just had a nervous tick that required him to smile at everyone, regardless of if he knew them? What if he didn't even know my name? What if-

"Hello Ray."

"Hi Remus!" Hmmm... That was slightly overeager. But, at least he knows my name!

He smiled, sat down and dutifully started taking out parchment and quills, ready for note taking. I didn't bother with that. I'd just make a copy of the note Lily took when she was sleeping (she'd banned me from taking her notes so getting them from her when she was sleeping was the only time she didn't put up a fight).~  
As class went on, Remus listened attentively to Binns and noted down all the important points he made.

He's so responsible and amazing, I thought dreamily as I stared at him.

Suddenly, the elbow that was supporting the arm that connected to the hand my head was resting in started slipping.

By slipping, I mean it fell off the edge of the desk and I may have taken a tumble.

A tumble to the floor.

"Miss Attridge? Are you alright?" Binns peered at me over the rim of his glasses.

I blushed. "Yup! Absolutely fine, sir! I was just...errr..."

"Looking for your quill?" Remus supplied helpfully, while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah!"I said brightly.

Binns just nodded unconcerned, and went back to droning on.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked and gave me a hand up.

"Yeah, thanks!" I smiled at him and blushed again.

He had really nice arms...

"Hey Remus, are you busy tonight?" I asked bashfully.

Remus looked flustered. "Errr... No, I don't think so."

"I was wondering if you could help me out with History of Magic?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure! How about meeting in the library at seven?" Remus replied happily.

"That's great! Thanks!" Damn it, I was getting overeager a gain. I mentally hit myself.

Thankfully, the bell went and saved me form further embarrassment.

"So I'll see you tonight at seven?" Remus confirmed just as he was about to leave with his friends.

" Definitely." I smiled brightly.

I was so falling for Remus Lupin...

* * *

_Lily POV_

I hated James Potter so much right now that if I tried to hate him anymore my head would explode! It wasn't even nine in the morning and he tried to ask me out! It shouldn't even be legal to ask someone out that early in the morning.  
Potter had managed to ruin what would have otherwise been a perfectly good day.

And to top it all off, I'd had to stay behind in History of magic to get help for an essay due in, in two weeks. Lily and Clio had gone on without me to Potions so I was left to walk by myself. On the subject of Ray, I'd seen the looks she's been giving Remus and I was worried. It was a well known fact that Remus Lupin did not date despite having numerous female admirers. I didn't want Ray to get her heart broken. If she did, then I'd have to hate Remus for breaking her heart and didn't want to hate him. That and I didn't think it actually possible to hate Remus. He was just too nice. And lack of emotion Clio was showing was still unnerving me. It was just not normal to show that little emotion. Why did I have to worry about my friends so much?!

Anyway, I carried on down the many corridors to Potions, enjoying the rare moment of not having to deal with anyone.

"Lilyflower!"

I recognised that arrogant, conceited, big-headed, annoying, whining, ignorant voice anywhere...

"Potter." I growled in return and refused to look at him as he trotted alongside me.

"I was just thinking of you my love and then, lo and behold!, here you are! It must be fate."

_God must really hate me right now..._

"Ahh, I see what you're doing, darling, the old silent treatment. Sorry, but it'll take more than that to get rid of me!"

_Violence is never the answer. Violence is never the answer. Violence is never the answer. _

"So my one true love, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up in a month and I thought I'd get in early and ask you now ..."

"James Potter, I _do not_ want to Hogsmeade with you next month or anytime in the foreseeable future so stop asking me because it will never happen and I would rather chop my own HANDS off then go out with you! So, just PISS O-"

What happened next, I swore that I would deny until the day I died.

James Potter kissed me.

And I didn't stop him. In fact, my hands took up a life of their own and weaved themselves in Potter's hair and pulled him closer.

And I liked it.

Suddenly, I realised exactly what I was doing. I was making out with Potter.

I wrenched myself away and slapped him. Hard.

"FUCK YOU." I yelled angrily and ran away leaving Potter standing there in shock.

It was obvious.

I must have been confounded.

* * *

_Clio POV_

Lily and Ray had been casting me worried looks all day and it was really starting to get to me. I slouched in my chair in potions and stared at the ceiling. It was sure as hell more interesting than whatever Slughorn was talking about. Screw taking notes. I wanted to stare at the ceiling.

I was going to Max's old house on Saturday to sort things out, pick up some things. I was scared of going. I didn't want to feel the emptiness. It would just be depressing. If the world had to be described in colour then the house would be described as grey.

The potions class room would be the colour of gruel.

Speaking of colour, I couldn't see Lily's hair anywhere and that was unusual because it close on being luminescent.

Maybe Lily had finally killed Potter and had run away to join a convent to avoid being caught. Yeah, that was definitely a possibility judging by her mood this morning...

"Class dismissed."

My head jerked upwards in shock. Class was over already?

"Come on Clio." Ray stood impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for me to get out of my chair.

"Yeah..." I picked up my bag and followed her out of the room. "Hey, where's Lily?"

Ray frowned. "I don't know, she stayed behind in History of Magic but didn't turn up to Potions"

"Did Potter turn up for Potions?" I asked, starting to smirk

"I don't think he did..." Ray started smirking too. "I bet if we looked in every broom closet in the school we'd find Lily and Potter in one of them going at it like bunnies!"

I laughed and patted her on the head. "I'm sure we would."

* * *

I was sandwiched between Sirius Black and a wall.

I was not happy.

"What do you want, Black?" I growled out dangerously.

"I'm sorry about your guardian." He said, trying to melt me with his eyes.

"Wonderful. Let me go."

"No." He said simply and smirked. "You ran away from me after our date."

"You pulled some random girl after our date. I think we're even."

"How about another date to set things right between us?"

I was so close to hitting him... "One, there is _no "us_". Two, there is no way in _hell_ we will _ever_ have another date and three, get the fuck off me before I make you permanently incapable of conceiving children!"

Black got the message and took a step back quickly.

I took that as me chance to escape.

"Whoa! Valentine, get back here! We aren't done talking!" Black yelled and ran after me.

If Black was a colour, he would be brown to symbolise what a complete and utter arsehole he is.

"Clio, would you just quit running?!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. I don't like people touching me. And I have a definite no touch policy when I came to people I was supremely pissed off with. Namely, Sirius fucking Black.

I pushed him away from me roughly and he stumbled into the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Black," I said harshly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I can't do that," he whispered and gently pressed his lips to mine.

It was a sad fact that one of the heartfelt kisses had to be given by Sirius Black.

It was so heartfelt that I literally melted into it. I couldn't help it. All my anger vanished and I just felt squishy.

Like, _really _squishy.

The kind of squishy you get when you have butterflies in your stomach. Only I didn't have butterflies in my stomach.

Instead my stomach just hurt because I _did not_ want to fall for an arrogant person such as Black.

I came to my senses and reluctantly pulled away. "Don't." I said weakly. "Just don't."

I was not falling for Sirius Black. I refused to.

What a shame that fate had other plans.

* * *

_Okay, I am sorry for being gone for so long!_

_But on th upside, I'm back!_

_So yeah, review and make me Happy!_

_Oooo... I have another story up called "July" So go check it out! And review it!_

_I should cut down on my exclaimation mark usage..._

_- Crack Fox_

**_"I did a tummy shame... "_**


	16. Strategical Placement

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else I may make reference to in this story. *sobs uncontrollably*

Strategical Placement

_Clio POV_

Dumbledore had given me Tuesday off to sort out the details of Max's will. It was quite simple really. I'd been given everything and all I had to do was sort out the house Max had passed down to me.

I shuddered as I entered the house. It was so... empty. Dust covered white sheets had been thrown over all the furniture and boxes piled up. I started pulling off the sheets, coughing as large dust clouds rose up. Once done, I surveyed the room feeling numb.

I spent the day going through all the boxes. Max put everything in boxes. He didn't like things on display. He said they made rooms seem cluttered.

Around four in the afternoon, I found an old photo album I'd never seen before. I opened it slowly, not wanting to damage the aged pages.

On the first page, two faces smiled at each other, obviously in love.

My parents, I realised and gently touched the photo. I hadn't thought about them in so long. I didn't even remember them that well. Who remembers anything when they're three?

I turned the page and this time saw Max with my parents. He looked so young and carefree, not emotionless and drawn like I was... _had_ been used to seeing him.

The pictures stayed unmoving, frozen in place. They must have been taken with a muggle camera.

The pictures nearly all featured Max and my parents. I knew Max had been best friends with my parents so it didn't surprise me to see him with them. Towards the end of the album there were pictures of me.  
My parents held me between them, smiling proudly. There were pictures of me sitting in a high chair, food covering my face as I grinned at the camera, my dark hair sticking up in unruly tufts. There were pictures of Max sitting me on his knee as he read to me.

Everyone was so happy in the pictures.

They'd had no warning of what would happen. No one would have guessed...

I shook my head forcefully as emotions threatened to emerge, and flipped to the very last page of the photo album.

Instead of a picture, a letter sat there with my name written on it.

With trembling hands, I picked it up and read.

_Dear Clio,_

_I have no doubt that if you are reading this, I am no longer with you. For that I am sorry. I wish I could be there to protect you. Ever since your parent died (God rest their souls) I have taught you to fight and duel. You need to be able to protect yourself against Dark wizards and I hope that by now you can. I also hope that I have had enough time to teach you everything that I can. I would not forgive myself if you were unable to protect yourself now I am gone._

_But, even if you can protect yourself, you are going to need help now I am gone. I know that you have always been unwilling to accept help but, if you will not do it for my peace of mind, do it for your parents._

_Go to Albus Dumbledore and say tell him I was your guardian. Explain your circumstances and he will give you help. We have spent a long time fighting alongside the Order and now you must join them._

_It is time for me to say goodbye, Clio. I am truly honoured to have known you. You are a remarkable person and you're parents would be proud of you._

_Max_

Hot tears were slowly falling down my cheeks as I folded the letter back up. Through all the coldness and abruptness that Ma x put up on the outside I guess he really did care. Sniffing, I stood up and shoved the letter into my back pocket. I wiped my tears and started putting the boxes back and covering everything with the white sheets again. I'd sort the house out properly the next time I came back, I promised myself.

Casting a final glace around the house before I made my way out the door, I strode down the path through the small unkempt garden and out onto the main street.

* * *

An hour later I was back at the school and trying to put off going into the common room. Going into the common room would mean facing Black and I was altogether sure whether I was ready for that after the kiss we'd shared. By sorting out the house Max had left me I'd managed to avoid him for the whole day but now I had no choice but to face him.

I dithered in front of the portrait for another minute before squaring my shoulders determinedly and striding into the common room. I was a Gryffindor and I would be damned if I didn't live up to the reputation of being fearless.

The fire was crackling heartily and illuminating the red and gold that adorned every available surface in the room. I reminded myself that I needed to see Dumbledore today like Max wanted me to. I will not forget, I promised myself sternly

"Clio!"

My head snapped sharply to the left and focused on Ray running at me full tilt.

"God, Ray! Lay off the pies, would you?" I laughed, surprisingly not feeling angry that Ray had just tackled me to the floor.

She pushed herself off me and looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay? Did going to the house freak you out? You didn't faint, did you? Do you have a fever?"

I gently pushed off the hand she held to my forehead and rolled my eyes.

"I'm all good, Ray," I said smiling slightly while I properly processed what she'd said. I scrunched up my nose. "Why would I have a fever?"

"I don't know," Ray said, shrugging as she stood up. "You can never be too careful when you're visiting an empty house."

I pushed myself up off the floor and dusted myself off. "Really, Ray? 'Cause I thought empty houses were pretty safe."

Ray shook her head, her eyes wide and her coffee coloured waves flying about. "Empty houses are the ones you have to look out for," Ray said, dropping her voice to a whisper.

Oh god, she'd been reading horror novels again. Lily and I had tried to wean her off them but evidently she'd fallen off the wagon. Again.  
Horror novels meant that Ray became convinced everyone around her was a murderer out to get her, Lily or myself. Last time she'd gone through a bout of reading horror she'd attacked a first year because she'd thought he was about to curse us. The poor boy had yet to recover.

And all he'd been trying to do was tell something to his friend.

I mentally shook my head. (It was best not to make any sudden moves around Ray when she was like this. She might mistake it for me about to draw out a knife or something.)

"Sure thing, honey." I patted Ray on the head condescendingly and gently lead her up the girl's dormitories while she franticly checked the top of her head to see if I'd done anything to her.

"Did I tell you I had a study date with Remus last night?" Ray suddenly said excitedly and wheeled round to face me on the stairs, her psychotic-ness forgotten for now. I stopped abruptly so as not to crash into her. Stairs weren't my favourite place to fall and I was a little sore from Ray tackling me to the ground.

I looked at Ray oddly. A date with a Marauder? I thought she'd sworn never to get involved with one. But then again we all had and look how _that_ was turning out.

"Really?" I said, keeping my voice as neutral as possible and pushed Ray the rest of the way up the stairs as she started to ramble giddily.

"I know I swore I _never_ date a Marauder but he's just so clever and funny and dreamy and handsome and perfect and he's interested in me and he asks me questions and he doesn't think I'm ditsy and he's so perfect and good looking... And he's funny, did I tell you that? He's so perfect..."

Ray trailed off, a goofily smile covering her face and I took the chance to push her into our dorm before the rest of Gryffindor heard her spouting her infatuation for Remus.

"Okay, spill. When did you get obsessed with Remus." I demanded and sat her down in the nearest chair. I had a feeling that if she could float, she would and I was not running after a floating, lovesick fool.

"I don't know, I just noticed him one day and it was like BAM! It hit me that he was perfect! So perfect..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I get that he's perfect, Ray. You've only said it a good _five_ times."

"Is Ray going on about Remus?" Lily suddenly appeared for the bathroom, brushed her hair.

"Yep," I said, talking over Ray's ramblings.

Lily nodded her head understandingly. "I know how you feel. I've been putting up with it all day. I can't get her to shut up. It's either Remus she's talking about or she's giving me her latest suspicions on who's going to attack us."

I smirked. "Glad to know I missed it."

"It was a nightmare," Lily said shaking her head. She looked down at her hairbrush and then at Ray as she continued to chatter, completely unaware that we'd been talking. "Do you think..." Lily started, cocking her head and squinting her eyes as though calculating the distance.

"Oh I think so." I grinned evilly as I caught Lily's train of thought.

"Good," she said with an innocent smile and carefully took aim.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET DOWN!"

Ray threw herself under the bed in an attempt to save herself form what ever curses she thought were being thrown her way.

Lily calmly walked over to me, primly stepping over the pair of legs that were sticking out from under her bed.

"Well done, Lilykins."

"Why thank you, Cliokins."

"Shall we go down to the common room, Lilykins?"

"I think we shall. Let me escort you, Cliokins."

"How kind of you, Lilykins."

We linked arms and strode cheerfully down the stairs, leaving Ray to recover amidst the dust and discarded textbooks that resided under Lily's bed.

"So, apart from Ray's oh so wonderful date with Remus, did I miss anything yesterday?" I asked once we'd kicked some first years out of the seats by the fire.

Lily promptly started blending in with her hair and I took that as yes despite her stuttered yes.

I simply raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Well, maybe there was something," Lily confessed as she weakened under my stare. "But it's not something I want to share in the common room. It's of a rather delicate matter."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her and didn't bother to try and suppress a laugh.

"You are _such_ a prude when it comes to James Potter," I stated, smirking at her as she gaped.

"What... How... How did you know?!" Lily asked franticly in a hushed voice and leant closer to me as though the matter of a few inches would make all the difference if someone tried to listen in to our conversation.

I refrained from wanting to roll my eyes again. "You are one of the most obvious people I know, Lils."

Lily narrowed her lime coloured eyes at me. "I don't like you, _Clio_."

"I don't like you either, _Lily._" I said mimicking her.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I smirked at her as she glared at me.

"You are so childish," Lily said rolling her eyes at me and letting up her glare.

"I know," I shrugged flippantly before remembering what I wanting to ask Lily. "What got Ray on to reading horror again?"

Lily crinkled her forehead in concentration. "I think it was Remus. She's been reading books by Stephan King. A muggle auther," she added when I gave her a blank look. "He writes horror and I know that Remus has his books. He must have leant one to Ray. Idiot," she said as an afterthought.

I growled. "When I get my hands on that boy I will do something that...that...that...that he won't like," I finished lamely, unable to think of a threat at that particular moment in time.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to make her go psychotic. He probably didn't know about her..._issue_ with horror novels." Lily said calmly.

"Hmmm..." I narrowed my eyes at the door that lead into the common room, praying for Remus walk through it so I could give him a piece of my mind.

"Clio..." Lily said warningly.

"Yes?" I painted on as innocent smile as I could muster.

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice." I said smirking as I dropped the innocent smile and let my evil intentions shine thought. What can I say, innocent just isn't my style.

"Hello ladies."

Funny how anyone who said that who wasn't Remus would sound like a complete sleazy bastard. Maybe I approve of Ray's choice after all...

"YOU!" I yelled leaping up from my seat and stalking up to Remus.

Or maybe not.

"Me?" Remus looked around nervously to make sure I was talking to him. Or he was looking for a way to escape. Yeah, it was probably the latter come to think of it...

"You gave Rayne a horror novel," I accused.

Remus relaxed and looked confused. "She said she liked horror so I thought she's like my newest Stephen King book."

"Dumbass!" I tried to keep from raising my voice but I could tell I was fighting a losing battle.

"Deep breathes, Clio. And remember what I said about _being nice_," Lily said from behind me.

I followed Lily's advice and took nice, deep, calming breathes. "We don't really let Ray read horror," I explained.

Sensing Remus' confusion and my lack of patience Lily said kindly, "Ray gets a little neurotic when she reads horror.

I held back from laughing out loud at Lily's understatement of the year.

"Right," Remus said still looking nonplussed, "I don't what you're on about but okay."

"Just don't give her anymore Stephen King books," I patted Remus on the shoulder and then added, "Or any books period. But magazines are okay."

Lily nodded and said helpfully, "Ray likes magazines!"

"I'll just go up stairs now." Remus backed away from us slowly, a wary look on his face.

"Bye!" Lily called after him with smile and then dropped it as soon as he was out of sight. "Great, now he thinks the three of us are crazy."

I joined Lily back in our previous seats by the fire and shrugged. "Hey ho. He probably thought we were crazy anyway."

Lily tilted her head in agreement and we fell silent, both of us staring into the flames, lost in thought.

So far I hadn't seen Black and that was a success. If I could keep this avoidance for the rest of my life I would die happy. It wasn't even avoidance really. I was just...strategically putting myself in places ere he would not be. Yep, that was it.  
Except sitting in the common room could be deemed rather foolish as this was also _his _common room. Maybe I should strategically move myself to a place he would not be...

"Lilykins!"

I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw James Potter fast approaching with Black behind him looking moody.

"Now would be a good time to run, wouldn't it?" I asked rhetorically, looking back at Lily.

She nodded mutely, her eyes wide and we high tailed it out of the common room and into an unknown corridor as quickly as possible.

It wasn't like we were avoiding them or anything.

Like I said, we were just strategically putting ourselves in places they would not be.

* * *

_Much thanks to the people who have reviewed despite me being absent from this story for so long. I bestow upont you ninja powers!_

_Anyway... To anyone that reviews I shall give ninja powers_ and _hugs! (Yes, this is me bribing you, but you know you want hugs and ninja powers _really_!)_


	17. Signs in the Stars?

Chapter Seventeen

Strategically placement is an art I like to say. Well, I haven't actually said it before but you get my drift. Lily and I spent the rest of the day carrying out strategical placement, wandering around the corridors of Hogwarts. When dinner came, we grabbed food from the Great Hall as surreptitiously as possible before fleeing again for the safety of the corridors. In the midst of our wanderings, I suddenly remembered the 'delicate matter' that Lily had yet to explain to me and I internally smirked at the image of a flustered Lily.

"So, Lilykins, you didn't explain what a certain Mr Potter did that got you all in a tizzy," I stated, slyly sneaking a look at her.

She started wring her hands and a delicate blush appeared on her cheeks. With a furtive look around she pulled me to a stop and opened her mouth a few times before closing it, as though unsure of what to say.

I lost patience. "Well, spit it out!"

With a panicked look, she whispered, "He kissed me!"

I stared at her. I will admit I was in slight shock. I mean, I knew Potter liked Lily, but he kissed her? I never thought he'd have the balls to do it.

"Like, properly kissed you?" I questioned, just to make sure.

"Yes!" She looked around again, leant in and whispered gravely, "I think I may have liked it."

I looked at her solemnly and grasped her shoulders. "Lily," I said, "I'm going to give you some advice and I want you to take it. You go find that boy and..."

"Punch him?" Lily interjected.

"No, I was going to say..."

"'Cause I really think that will help," she said, interrupting me again. "It'll, you know, _release_ all the tension that's built up."

"Lily, would you just..."

"Sorry, I keep interrupting you, Clio," she said before putting on a helpful face. "What advice where you going give me?"

I stared at her, racking my brains before finally saying, "You know, it's just gone clear out of my head. Although, I _don't_ think violence is the way forward, Lily," I finished carefully.

I doubted it would look good if Lily Evans, the ultimate teacher's pet, started beating up James Potter, the ultimate rebel (a third years words, not mine, can I make that clear). And that would hardly be setting a good example to the rest of the school.

"Well, maybe you're right," Lily agreed grudgingly and we carried on walking in companionable silence.

I halted suddenly, pulling Lily to a stop with me. Was that footsteps behind us...? I cocked my head and listened closer. If I was not mistaken, I could hear the footsteps and muffled conversation of the very people we were avoiding...

"Why've we stopped?" Lily asked irritably.

I shushed her hurriedly and motioned that Black and Potter were possibly behind us at an unknown distance.

"You could just use words, Clio," Lily said, obviously unimpressed with my motioning. What can I say, charades had never been my strongest point.

"_Black, Potter, behind us_," I hissed, with a glare thrown in for good measure.

Lily's face slid into a look of horror and with reflexes I didn't know she had, pulled me into the nearest corridor.

"Why Lily, I didn't know you felt this way about me," I said lowly with a devious smile.

"Shut it," Lily whispered furiously. Wow, Lily's eyes scrunched up really small when she was tense...

Black and Potter's voices floated closer to us and I snapped out of my thoughts abruptly. I held my breath and I sensed Lily was doing the same. Scraps of conversation floated in our direction and I listened intently.

"... she slapped me! I mean, what the hell? All I did was kiss her!"

I looked at Lily with an eyebrows raised questioningly and she looked down guiltily. She hadn't mentioned she'd slapped the poor boy! I slapped myself mentally. Who was I to be calling a Marauder a poor boy?

"Women. You know I tried to apologise to Clio the other day?"

He was calling me by my first name! We were _definitely not_ on first name terms at the moment. Hell, in my book, we were barely making it to last name terms and you know who's fault that was? Sirius Black's.

"... didn't go to well though. But at least she didn't slap me."

"What, you tried to kiss her too?"

"Yeah, but she kind of told me stay away from her..."

I tried to look as innocent as possible as I avoided the force of Lily's questioning stare. The pair's disembodied voices drifted away from us and Lily cautiously peered out into the main corridor to check they'd gone a safe enough distance.

"Sirius kissed you?"

"You slapped Potter?"

We stared at each other.

"Yes," we said simultaneously, avoiding each other's eyes guiltily.

Lily smoothed down her hair and brushed the wrinkles out of her uniform. "I suppose we all make mistakes," Lily said calmly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Slapping the poor boy is not a mistake, Lily Evans." I really need to stop calling James a poor boy.

"It was a reflex action!" Lily protested as we began to walk. "Who are you to talk anyway? 'Cause if we're being honest, kissing Sirius Black is not a mistake."

I sniffed. "It most certainly is."

"Yeah right."

The next morning equals hellish.

Strategic placement had forced us to stay out walking until midnight. Well, not quite _forced_ us but you catch my drift. We thought if we went back any earlier there was a chance the Marauders might be in the common room and facing... certain people... was to be avoided for as long as possible.

Compared with Lily and I's grouchiness, Ray was being surprisingly chipper and had thankfully forgotten her experience with the horror novel yesterday.

"Remus gave me a magazine last night when he saw me sitting by myself in the common room," Ray said with a lovesick smile at breakfast.

Lily gave an acknowledging grunt.

"He asked why I wasn't with you guys and I said you'd _abandoned_ me," Ray threw in a playful glare, "because you were probably avoiding Sirius and James for reason which_ you have yet to tell me_," Ray said, with meaningful look at us.

"Black kissed me and I told him to leave me alone," I explained dully, eyes not leaving the paper in front of me.

"Potter kissed me and I slapped him," Lily said mimicking my tone of voice.

Ray's eyes brown eyes widened in shock. " _Really?_ Damn it, _I_ wanted to be kissed!"

Trust me, she doesn't, I thought darkly.

"Anyway, look! I'll show you the magazine Remus gave me," she said excitedly and heaved her bag onto the table with a thump to rummage though the contents. I stared in awe as she pulled out folders, textbooks, parchment, quills... everything. That bag was magic...

"Hah! Here it is!" Triumphantly, she brandished a magazine in front of us.

"It's got planes on," Lily said.

"Well, it's a plane magazine," Ray explained, not losing of ounce of her excitement.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, planes, they're really interesting."

Ray perked up with enthusiasm. "They are! I just hadn't realised _how_ interesting before I read Remus's magazine."

Planes? Seriously? Ray's infatuation was getting a little bit crazy... I exchanged slightly freaked out looks with Lily.

"Anyway..." Lily started, "We should probably go to class. C'mon Ray, we have Astronomy."

"What do you have Clio?" Ray asked as she tucked her borrowed magazine away.

I thought for a moment and then groaned. "Divination. With Sirius Black. Help me."

Lily snickered. "Good luck with that."

"Shut it, Evans," I muttered.

The Divination classroom was enveloped in the usual cloying cloud of incense and I was insanely glad my seat was next to one of the few windows in the room.  
Above the regular noise of the classroom, I heard footsteps approach the seat next to me. I sneaked a look out of the corner of my eye. Yep, it was Siriu— I mean Black. He eased himself into the chair diagonally opposite me and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was going to try and talk about the... incident. He opened his mouth and I silently prayed for a miracle.

"Today we shall be using crystal balls, my dears, and keeping with the previously decided pairs," Professor Trelawney cast a beady eye round the class. "So, I want you to take turns looking into the crystal ball and cop down what you see and then compare, contrast and analyse, class, compare contrast and analyse."

Sirius shifted forward on his seat. "Clio, you can't just ignore wha—"

"Mr Black, please concentrate," Trelawney swooped over with a jangle of bracelets and waft of floral perfume. "Come now, look into the crystal ball and copy down what you see."

Sirius cast her a look of irritation before leaning over the crystal ball and staring intently. I watched as his brow furrowed in concentration and hair over his eyes that he didn't bother move away.

"Don't break the concentration, Mr Black," Professor Trelawney urged as she handed Black the quill and parchment he'd been reaching for. "Come now, copy down what you see while it's fresh in your mind."

Sirius's quill flew over the parchment as stars, moons and symbols formed on the page with careful precision.

Trelawney beamed and nodded to me. "And now you, child, look into the ball."

I drew the crystal ball closer and ignored the penetrating grey eyes staring at me. I looked into the misty depths and concentrated. Images began to appear in the haze and my hand automatically found the quill and parchment placed beside me. It was odd looking into a crystal ball. It was as though you were falling into it, falling through fathoms, and whatever was there just washed over you.

Foggily, I brought my mind out of the crystal ball and looked down at the scribbles that littered my parchment.

"Well," Professor Trelawney breathed, her eyes bright with excitement, "well, would you look at his class."

"What are we meant to be looking at?" I questioned with a frown.

"Class! Gather round! Gather round, class!" Professor Trelawney cried enthusiastically, ignoring my question.

Reluctantly, I glanced at Sirius to see if he had an answer.

"Our parchments they're the same," he murmured through the haze of incense.

My eyes flicked back and forth between the two pieces of parchment in astonishment. He was right. They were exactly the same, right down to the last placement of the last symbol.

I opened my mouth and closed it. What the hell do you say in a situation like this? Hey, it's possible that the heavens may have intertwined our existences? I think not.

Trelawney clasped her hands excitedly and looked around the class. "Now can anyone tell me if they have seen or heard of in instance such as this where two gazings of a crystal ball have yielded the same prediction?" Silence greeted her question but undaunted she ploughed on. "Such a case is extremely rare and only occurs where two lives are inexplicitly intertwined for the rest of eternity."

You have got to be kidding me here.

Professor Trelawney fixed Sirius and I with a misty eyed stare and smiled dreamily. "My dears, I hope you are blessed with a life time of happiness and love together. Come now class, back to work!" She patted us each on the head fondly. "It seems there are signs in the stars for you, my dears."

She left with sigh of happiness and waft of perfume and left Sirius and I staring at each other.

I leant back in my chair and crossed my arms as Sirius leant closer over the low table, ignoring the looks being thrown our way.

"Clio, we are going to talk about what happened between us and you are going to stop ignoring me because frankly, it's getting a little bit childish," Sirius warned lowly.

Childish? Moi? Never.

I leant forward, mimicking Sirius' position. "How about we don't talk about... the incident... and forget it happened and carry on as normal?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Normal being what exactly?"

You know what I've noticed? In romance books the sexy male hero can always raise one eyebrow, without fail. I think this is an incorrect portrayal because, come on, in reality the majority of people fail miserably at raising one eyebrow. Except Sirius, which makes him... a sexy male hero? Okay, bad thoughts, bad thoughts...

I winced as I scrambled for something to say. "Normal being... friends?"

Again the eyebrow was raised. "Friends," Sirius said, as though he was testing the word.

"Friends," I said more certainly this time.

Sirius nodded slowly and said slowly, "I guess we're officially friends then."

He held out a hand and I took it hesitantly.

"Friends," I repeated slowly, looking at the boy in front of me as though I was seeing him for the first time, my stomach beginning to tingle.

* * *

_Authors Note! *Jazz Hands*_

_I apologise for semi-abandoning my story! Buuuuut I've just remembered I love my characters and they are fighting to be written! Ah my lovely characters... Thank you all muchly for the reviews! I've decided that I'm gonna try and start reply to the reviews i get 'cause i just love you all so much! Ah who am i kidding, who reads authors notes anyway? Weeeeelll, i do but i'm just cool like that..._

_Night night!_


End file.
